Horse with No Name
by williamsangel88
Summary: When Harry gets send back in time on accident he could never have imagine becoming part of the royal court. Or become friends with Pharaoh Atemu who has his own history to share. Post-war, events before the Pharaoh lost his memories.
1. Chapter 1

**A Horse With No Name**

**Summary: **When Harry gets send back in time on accident he could never have imagine becoming part of the royal court. Or become friends with Pharaoh Atemu who has his own history to share. Post-war, events before the Pharaoh lost his memories.

**Warning:** Language, Lemon in later chapters, boy loves boy, possible more warnings later on, M for a reason, don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything apart from the computer this story is written on.

**Chapter 1  
Entering Egyptian Life**

Harry pulled his hood a little bit further down, covering his eyes from the glaring Egyptian sun. It probably wasn't the best time to ride out so late and if he wouldn't find some shelter or a village soon his horse was probably going to give out. Landing this far into the past hadn't been his intention at all. Harry chuckled, shaking his head at the thought. He hadn't meant to land in the past at all. He didn't remember much about the incident. Bill Weasley and Jack Harper had him searching through the sanctuary in the Valley of the Kings, Egypt. After the war he hadn't found anything more challenging and fun then working around the world for Gringotts. He had been in Egypt for months before he was send out to the Valley of the Kings on a hunch. It wasn't treasure the Goblins had been searching for there, they knew not to mess with the Ancient Egyptians, but more the magical traps was what Harry was after.

It wasn't like Harry needed to work, he was rich after all, but like Hermione had said: he enjoyed the thrill of it all. And he had nothing left in England apart from his friends who were busy with their own lives. After things didn't work out with Ginny, he decided to stop dating women. Just something about them made his skin crawl. The first man he had _something_ with was surprisingly Draco Malfoy, who had matured a lot more after the war and his last year in Hogwarts. The blond had proven an excellent lover, a little rough at times and he had insisted to keep it a secret, but he seemed to know just what Harry needed.

The affair hadn't lasted longer then half a year, something that still surprised Harry when he thought about it. It had been around that time at which he decided to accept Gringotts offer of becoming a trap specialist. Sure Harry had to take a lot of extra courses, including Ancient Runes and Arithmancy which Hermione was only to happy to help him with and five extra languages. He thanked his lucky stars that Arabic was one of those even if he wasn't to sure if they already spoke it. He had learned to decipher Hieroglyphics though and Bill had decided to teach him a nifty little spell that he could use so he could understand and speak languages he didn't yet know. It was a temporary spell though, sort of like having subtitles and a translator who speaks on your behalf.

In the time he had been here (in the past), which was exactly three days, Harry had passed but one village in silence. Meaning he snuck in to gather food and water, a horse and some clothes. The loose cotton shirt and leather pants had been very comfortable, but Harry thought it best not to stand out. Like his latest ex-partner Danny had said: "It's better to borrow something so you won't stand out, then to draw unwanted attention to yourself. But you should know all about that by now," he had added with that irresistible smirk.

Thinking about the quirky guy made his heart ache. Danny had always found a way to make him laugh at himself and all the stupid things he had done in the past. The man had been two years younger than him and an anime fan. Meaning that the boy changed his hair colour many times over and went to conventions, even dragged the two of them to Japan once for it. Danny's room had been filled with manga, those cartoon books from Japan, and he insisted on watching the latest shows on TV. The man had been eccentric, cute, daring and a unique presence in Harry's life. Beside Luna, Harry had never met a person more who was so aware of his own person. It was one of the things he had admired about Danny. When the man had passed away…

Harry shuddered despite of the heat and quickly took a swing of his water flask. He had to stop that. It had been a year since Danny had been in the accident and he wasn't doing the memory of the man any justice if he kept being sad over it. He had allowed himself to grieve for the loss of his lover, but had decided to honour Danny by celebrating his life.

Harry coughed and patted his horse on its neck when it whinnied. "I think there's a city close by," Harry said to the horse. He might be hallucinating after too much sun, but he could swear that his surroundings changed slightly. "You know, we have a song back home that I can't get out of my head. Maybe because it's the last song I heard before coming here or because of our surroundings, but I want to share it with you." The horse whinnied again as if to give him permission to sing. Harry chuckled. "I should have a guitar for this but alright then, here goes."

_**~On the first part of the journey**__**  
**__**I was looking at all the life**__**  
**__**There were plants and birds and rocks and things**__**  
**__**There was sand and hills and rings**__**  
**__**The first thing I**____**met**____**was a fly with a buzz**__**  
**__**And the sky with no clouds**__**  
**__**The heat was hot and the ground was dry**__**  
**__**But the air was full of sound~**__****_

The first thing he noticed when he went over the last dune was the noise of people. Before him a city seemed to be erected from the desert ground. On his right he noticed the Nile flow next to the city and being as high up as he was now, Harry could clearly see the palace in the middle of it all. He smiled at the magnificent sight, easing his horse into the right direction though he didn't really need to try as the horse was already eagerly making its way towards all that life.

_**~I've been through the desert on a horse with no name**__**  
**__**It felt good to be out of the rain**__**  
**__**In the desert you can remember your name**__**  
**__**'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain**__**~**_

Half way towards the city Harry wondered if he should stop singing and he quickly muttered the translation spell under his breath. His horse whinnied again as he stopped singing, making it apparent that he needed to continue. As Harry continued to sing he made a silent decision to approach the palace. The priests held magic and they might be able to help him. Not that he knew just how much help they were going to be since their magic was a mystery to him.

_**~After two days in the desert sun**__**  
**__**My skin began to turn red**__**  
**__**After three days in the desert fun**__**  
**__**I was looking at a river bed**__**  
**__**And the story it told of a river that flowed**__**  
**__**Made me sad to think it was dead~**__****_

As Harry entered the city he nodded politely towards the people as they gazed up at him. He probably looked like royalty or a knight (though they didn't have knights in Ancient Egypt) as he trotted into this city on his noble steed. Not that he was showing a lot of himself. His red tunic which was decorated with golden threads was hidden under his robe/toga thing. Harry couldn't remember what it was called. And he kept his hood high, still shielding his eyes from the glaring sun but pulled back enough so they could see his face. He kept on singing, drawing even more attention to himself. _He really needed a guitar for this song._

_**~You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name**__**  
**__**It felt good to be out of the rain**__**  
**__**In the desert you can remember your name**__**  
**__**'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain**__**~**_

Harry went through surprisingly fast. It seemed that this part of the city was closer to the palace then he had anticipated. It also helped that the people of this Ancient city were more then willing to make way for him. Even when guards came past him they turned into an escort for him. Either that or they were going to take him prisoner the moment he approached the palace and stepped off his horse. Life had definitely become interesting again.

_**~After nine days I let the horse run free**__**  
**__**'Cause the desert had turned to sea**__**  
**__**There were plants and birds and rocks and things**__**  
**__**there was sand and hills and rings**__**  
**__**The ocean is a desert with it's life underground**__**  
**__**And a perfect disguise above**__**  
**__**Under the cities lies a heart made of ground**__**  
**__**But**____**the humans**____**will give no love~**__****_

_**~You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name**__**  
**__**It felt good to be out of the rain**__**  
**__**In the desert you can remember your name**__**  
**__**'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain**___

As Harry arrived at the palace gates he was greeted by two priests and a priestess. Harry recognised the patterns on their clothes and the amount of gold they were allowed to wear. He ended his song with a smile and a wave towards the people who had dared to follow him all the way towards the gates, especially a few cheeky children. Harry jumped off the horse before anyone could even consider helping him, landing gracefully on his feet.

He patted the horse on the neck, smiling at the animal that took him through the desert. "You did well. You may rest and go back if you wish." The horse whinnied and shook its head, nudging against him with his nose. Harry chuckled. "Alright, I get it." He turned towards the priests and priestess who were watching him silently. The high priest, or who Harry assumed to be the high priest, was looking impatient, an expression Harry was quite familiar with but hadn't seen in a long time. He was holding a golden staff which oozed magic. The priest who was standing on his right was wearing a guarded but much friendlier expression. This one was also wearing an Item which oozed magic but now in the shape of a golden dream-catcher. Harry instantly liked him. The man gave Harry a comforting feeling that he couldn't quite explain. He fixed his gaze on the priestess. She was charming and powerful, full of wisdom that wasn't her own. She too was wearing a golden Item in the form of a necklace. Harry could tell that they were all part of the same importance because they seemed to be in the form off or with the eye of Horus.

Harry bowed appropriately, opening his robe/toga (he really needed to figure out what it was) to show that he had no hidden weapons before flashing them all a brilliant and charming smile, making the priestess blush and one of the priests smile briefly as well. The only one who didn't seem impressed was the tall high priest and Harry wondered if this was Severus Snape in the past. _Nah, the guy couldn't have passed off those blue eyes._

"It is an honour to meet the priests and priestess of the Pharaoh," Harry said in his most impressive voice. "I take it you've been informed of my arrival?"

The high priest narrowed his eyes in suspicion but the priestess nodded before he could speak his mind. "Indeed, I received a vision that you would be arriving this day. My name is Isis and these are Mahado -" she gestured towards the man with the golden dream-catcher "- and Seth." She gestured towards the tall and glaring. "May I enquire after your name so I may properly introduce you to our great Pharaoh?"

Harry's smile was as radiant as the sun at the mention of the Pharaoh. _At this rate I will be home sooner then I can teach them to say Quidditch._ He chuckled. "I have been called many things priestess Isis. Lisimba (**a/n: means Lion**), Bomani (**warrior**) and even Masud (**lucky**) or Hasani (**handsome**)." At the last one the priestess' tanned cheeks coloured pink. "But you may call me Harakhty (**disguise of Horus**)."

Seth spoke for the first time, his voice harsh filled with distrust. Harry could tell that he held the Pharaoh's safety in high regard. "With so many names one wonders if your words can be trusted. What prove do we have that you are not here to harm our Pharaoh? What is it you search here?"

"You are a very loyal man high priest Seth, all of you are," Harry said eyeing each person in front of him with a thoughtful expression. "I can appreciate that. There are too many people in the world who will take advantage of you and having a loyal friend beside you who is willing to protect you no matter what is very important. Especially if you are a person who holds great power and responsibility. I could make you trust me," his words caused a visible shiver down their bodies. Harry smiled, his green eyes sparkling in the Egyptian sun and they seemed to relax. "Trust is earned, not taken by force just like respect and loyalty. Do not worry; I will not harm the great Pharaoh. I simply wish to speak with him."

Seth still seemed reluctant, but Mahado placed a strong hand on the high priest's shoulder. "My Millennium ring does not respond to this man," the priest said with a strange power in his voice. It reminded Harry strangely of Dumbledore, even if he hadn't spared his old mentor a thought since the war had ended. "He holds no evil in him." _Not anymore_, Harry thought but he stayed quiet about it. They did not need to know after all.

The priest Mahado's focus on Harry went from friendly and guarded to something Harry couldn't read, but he shrugged it off. Maybe the priest was finally aware of the magic which was humming around him. "Fine," high priest Seth said reluctantly. "But I hold the two of you responsible might something happen. As for your horse," he added.

Harry grinned, patting the waiting horse on the neck. "Yes if you have some water and food for my _noble steed_ it would be much appreciated."

It seemed the priestess was quick to loose her composure as she couldn't supress the giggle when the horse whinnied with clear pride. Signalled by Mahado, a servant came running to take Harry's horse to the stables. With a grin and a wave he saw the horse off before he turned around with a more serious expression. He caught Seth's eye and the high priest nodded. "Let's introduce you to our great Pharaoh then Harakhty. Follow us now." And with that he turned, striding into the palace.

With an encouraging smile from Isis and a nod from Mahado, he followed the two into the palace. Guards followed closely. Harry wondered how he should behave, and he had to swallow down a chuckle when he remembered all the times Draco tried to teach him some basic rules for _civilized society_. Some facts about Egyptians laws and politics circled through Harry's brain as well, but he seriously doubted that they would be any use now that he was in the past. The only thing that could help him was the fact that you showed your respect to the Pharaoh by kneeling with your left leg towards him.

So that's what Harry did as he entered the Throne room, opened toga billowing behind him which would make Severus Snape envious. He paid no mind to the splendour around him and he didn't even spare the others in the room a glance. Harry kept his eyes focused straight ahead, his eyes not on the Pharaoh but at the man's feet. He didn't want to look submissive, it wasn't in Harry's nature anymore after all, but he knew that if he showed any disrespect even without meaning too he would be locked away or killed before he could even say one word to the man.

When he reached the steps which let to the throne Harry knelt down, left leg forwards and his head down until given permission to look up. The two priests and priestess were standing to the side with the other priests. Isis was the one to introduce him to the Pharaoh. "Great Pharaoh, may I present to you Harakhty, visitor to our palace."

There was a short silence and Harry felt all the eyes in the Throne room at him. "Thank you Isis. Be welcome Harakhty to our palace. You may stand and lift your gaze from the ground to look at the sky." (**A/n: not sure if it was appropriate, but it sounded good**)

The moment Harry raised his head and his eyes landed on the Pharaoh he felt his breath caught in his throat. The man before him, with that eccentric hairstyle and those crimson eyes, looked familiar somehow. Not only that, the man looked bloody gorgeous. If Harry would give the man his old clothes, especially his leather pants…

He quickly composed himself, fighting down his blush as he stood up straight. "Thank you great Pharaoh for welcoming you to your palace."

Harry James Potter, fully trained wizard and trap specialist, finally met with a Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will be a sequel! It seems that people like this story, but I do appreciate reviews! (hint, hint)  
PLEASE READ THIS! When I wrote the first chapter I was seriously wondering if Harry should have a spirit monster as well, seeing as he isn't from the same time line or world. Making the decision that Harry would need a spirit monster, I began to wonder if I should just stick to regular spell casters when I found the **_**Pharaonic Guardian booster packs**_**. That sounds about right, sticking to spell casters but giving Harry an even stronger guardian monster. I found three I really liked the sound of (actually more, but it became three in the end).  
**_**Great Dezard**_**, level six and a dark monster, he looked wise and powerful. Something about him made me think that he would protect his host as well as the Pharaoh.  
**_**A man with Wdjat**_**, level four and also a dark monster. I like this monster because it's so mysterious and it looks great. I just don't like the fact that his level is so low.  
And lastly **_**Mystical Knight of Jackal**_**, level seven and a light monster. Kind of obvious why I choose this monster, I'm just not to sure since it's a Beast-Warrior instead of a Spell caster.  
Please help me decide!**

****this is a re-update to change the name Seth to Seth, do not forget to help me decide on Harry's Ka monster ^^^ ****

**Chapter 2  
Shadowy magic**

_There was a short silence and Harry felt all the eyes in the Throne room at him. "Thank you Isis. Be welcome Harakhty to our palace. You may stand and lift your gaze from the ground to look at the sky."_

_The moment Harry raised his head and his eyes landed on the Pharaoh he felt his breath caught in his throat. The man before him, with that eccentric hairstyle and those crimson eyes, looked familiar somehow. Not only that, the man looked bloody gorgeous. If Harry would give the man his old clothes, especially his leather pants…_

_He quickly composed himself, fighting down his blush as he stood up straight. "Thank you great Pharaoh for welcoming me to your palace."_

Harry stared into those crimson eyes, not even once thinking of Voldemort, and noted there was even a deep purple in there. The light reflected by the golden jewellery and especially the golden pyramid seemed to make them sparkle. "It is my pleasure Harakhty." the Pharaoh's strong and kind voice rolled over him, making him shudder slightly with anticipation. "May I ask, what brings you to our Palace?"

Thinking it was best not to tell them he was from the future he might as well tell them what his profession was before he came here. "I am a skilled trap specialist." The statement earned a little snort from the high priest, but Harry paid him no mind. "A few days ago my village was attacked, successfully wiping out everyone and everything except me. I have travelled the desert in the hope of entering your service and looking for a new home."

He could easily remember everyone he had lost during the war against Voldemort, each face burned into his mind. Harry still blamed himself for all the lives lost. It was a habit his friends, family and even his lovers found annoying. It made him sensitive to dark magic and destruction. When he had travelled the desert he had passed many areas where the stench of battle was lingering in the air. Even if the battle had already been fought eons ago, the stench remained.

A great sadness appeared in the eyes of the Pharaoh, something Harry wanted to dispel as soon as it appeared. "We are sorry to hear of your misfortune. The job you ask for is one I can not give away to any person. You will need to prove yourself to Mahado, our trap master and court magician." The Pharaoh gestured towards the priest with the golden dream-catcher with a fond smile. Harry could have sworn he heard someone _tisk_, but who would _tisk_ at the Pharaoh? _Hmm… Pharaoh_. "And even then the court will make the final decision. In the main time you may rest here until you can find a place to stay."

Harry lowered his head in thanks. "You are very kind great Pharaoh…"

"I still think he needs to be judged before he can enter any further," the high priest said and it seemed that two other priests, one with a golden eye and one with a set of golden scales, agreed as well. "If he is to roam the palace on his own, who knows what he will do to it."

If he had been anyone else he would have kept him mouth shut and his head bowed down submissively while the priests and Pharaoh decided his father. But Harry hadn't become who he was today by being submissive all the time. Harry tilted his head back, exposing his neck, as he laughed. The clear sound was echoing through the Throne Room, leaving many confused and in clear awe while a select few (I'm not giving names) were clearly annoyed. Harry missed the tiniest of smiles from the Pharaoh, who was having a hard time covering it up. "I'm sorry," Harry said, gasping for breath as he tried to control himself again. "But you sounded just like my aunt and uncle. Don't worry though I never did blow up the house." A few left over chuckles quickly turned into soft coughs as Harry wiped his tears away.

Getting himself back in control Harry faced the impatient high priest, who was clearly not amused. "As actions speak louder then words, you are free to judge me. If I am not worthy to be here, then I will of course leave."

Harry heard a small intake of breath from the priestess and disappointment and doubt was filling the Throne Room. Harry could feel it crawling up his legs, beneath his robes and tunic, his back and finally wrap itself around his chest. It settled itself for a few seconds before Harry shook it off with a playful smirk. "I do not do submissive, but I will make it easier for you." And he lowered himself, resting his backside on his feet and his knees on the floor. He placed his hands on his upper thigh and closed his eyes as if he was meditating.

The moment he closed his eyes he could feel every heart-beat, every breath and every movement. Harry blocked out all spoken words, digging deep in his unconscious to hear their true voices and words. It was like tuning into a radio frequency. The sound was first distorted, but the further he relaxed himself, the clearer the sound became. Until the flow and rithem hit him like an ocean wave crashing ashore. He hummed slightly at the rithem, letting the calming waves wash over him and pull him into a deep state of only mental awareness. Realising what they were trying to do he would need to be in this state, because he didn't know what effect their magic would have on his body.

A pain like he hadn't felt in a long time pulsed through Harry, leaving him gasping as the oxygen was expelled from his longs. With all his might he tried to turn the pain into something else, or at least the flow of it. Trying to push it into the floor below was proving to be harder then he thought. Harry felt like his head was being pressed under water, making his thoughts unclear and being unable to focus. Harry forced his eyes open, but his vision was blurred and only a bit of light seemed to be forcing its way through. The rest was complete darkness.

Despite all the pain he was suffering, Harry felt warm inside which surprised him. It was a strange feeling he hadn't felt since he had seen his parents the day he had fought Voldemort in the Graveyard. Or the time he had used the Resurrection Stone.

Extra pressure was added and a burning on the back of his neck made him hiss. Harry tried to remain still, feeling his own magic fighting back against the foreign magic of the priests. Whatever they had been trying to do, they seemed to be done. The foreign Egyptian magic was pushed back until it was completely expelled from his body, leaving Harry panting and on his hands and knees. His eyes were stinging and his mouth was dry. "Damn it whatever that was I never want to feel it again. It felt almost as bad as a Crucio," he muttered softly.

Shaking his head was not an option as a wave of dizziness rushed through him when Harry tried to look up. He raised himself slightly, pushing himself into sitting on his feet again. Harry groaned softly as he tried to focus himself on the people of the court. Nausea pushed his stomach's contents a little higher, but he pushed it down with a deep breath. "So, what now?" he asked, his voice breaking a little with the strain.

"I think you might have pulled a little to hard to get his Ka to show itself Priest Akhenaden," one of the priests whispered to the man with the golden eye. The older man frowned and there was something in his good eye that Harry found slightly disturbing.

Mahado was looking troubled. "What I do not understand is why my Ring did not respond to his inner Ka. I have never felt or seen such terrifying strength."

Whatever this Ka was, it seemed important to the Egyptians. "If I may speak," Harry said scraping his throat and continuing after permission from the Pharaoh. "You speak as if there is only good and evil in this world. The 'in between' might be a thin stretch of land, but it is still there." He grinned cheekily at the priest causing the man to blush slightly. "If you want I could teach you all about the in between. It is a very fun place to be."

Something felt wrong, really wrong. Without any warning at all, Harry's last remaining energy drained away. "Oh hell, I think I'm going to lie down now." The high priest started to protest, but Harry already felt his eyes roll back when darkness took him once more.

…

Everything felt heavy. His arms, his legs, even his eyelids. The last time he had felt this tired and confused was when he ended up drunk on Draco's doorstep and had sex with him all night. Or so he had been told, because he couldn't quite remember anything beyond feeling absolute pleasure in all the numbness. That must have been about six years ago though, right after his eighteenth birthday. Merlin he felt old!

"There is a lot of pretence in this world and all of it came together on that night," Harry muttered, moaning slightly as he tried to roll onto his side. Harry breathed in deeply, fresh air filling his lungs and buried himself a little deeper into the matrass. _Fresh air and a soft matrass?_ "What the…"

His eyes told him he was lying in a luxurious bed, almost big enough for two. _Oh the possibilities_… Harry couldn't help but chuckle. _Wrong thoughts and the wrong time Harry. Keep focussed. Where are you?_ The light linen sheets covering his body (which was still covered in his tunic) were warm enough as the room was warm of itself. The wooden balcony (yes, he had a balcony) doors* were opened only slightly, to get the cool night air into the room without freezing the sleeper. The room was decorated with drapes of different colours, mainly white, light blue and pale green.

There was an adjourning room which Harry assumed was the bathroom since there was only one door beside the door of the balcony. Hieroglyphic pictures were decorating the walls like paintings. It seemed this was a guest room because it sure as hell didn't look like the dungeons. _I guess this means that they trust me_. Harry chuckled. _Or at least the Pharaoh since he would be the person to give the final order._

Harry sighed softly and pushed himself towards the end of the bed, slipping onto the cool stone floor. He hummed softly at the cold stones under his warm feet. Ignoring his stiff and painful muscles, Harry made his way to the bathroom (or bathing room). He was slightly alarmed by the huge bath in the middle of the room. It was even bigger then the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. Harry tore his eyes away from all the splendour so he could relief himself of some pressing matters.

Harry loved midnight baths. It was something which he had grown fond of over the years. When he couldn't sleep or when he would get home late, he would run it full and just lie in it until his skin would wrinkle. This time, however, he decided against it. Some fresh air would probably do the trick and he wasn't all too sure how to fill the bath anyway. There didn't seem to be an obvious way of filling it, so Harry assumed it was filled by either servants or something else.

Harry slowly moved back towards the balcony, removing the top of his tunic and silently opening the balcony doors so he could stand outside. He halted when he heard two sets of footsteps below and Harry was sure there were more guards all over the courtyard and the palace walls. He was surprised that there weren't any outside on the balcony but if they were outside in the hallway and under his only other exit he guessed they found themselves quite confident in their own capability of keeping him in his room.

Making a bit more noise then necessary, Harry stepped into the cool night air stretching and yawning. Whispering the translator spell, Harry let his thoughts wander, staring up at the night sky. There was no point in worrying too much about what the morning light would bring. What did worry him though was how he got to Ancient Egypt in the first place. Harry couldn't remember casting any spells when he entered the Ancient sanctuary, just the faintest magical pull. He had been able to have a good look around though, only just starting on the translations of the Runes and Hieroglyphics when his world had turned black.

What could it have been? And what was this Ka nonsense they kept talking about. It must be some inner spiritual thing and the magic of the priests seemed to be specially designed to… call it forth? It could even be magical energy. Something they would scan when a person was _judged_. But that bald man, the one who had spoken to the priest with the golden eye, said something like: _pulled a little to hard to get his Ka to show_? Hmm…

It couldn't have been more then five minutes when the doors to the hallway behind him opened and someone stepped inside the room. Who ever it was hesitated, probably confused at seeing the empty bed. Harry supressed a sigh and stretched again, feeling his shoulders pop. "Hmm, I could do with a drink right now."

Unsure if he should turn around and acknowledge whoever had entered the room, Harry suddenly heard that someone approaching him again. A goblet was placed next to his hand which was resting on the balcony wall and Harry looked up to see the Pharaoh standing next to him. The man looked like he had been asleep for several minutes before he had been woken up, tired but clear of mind. Harry couldn't help but admire that before he realised he was staring at the Pharaoh without showing his respect.

Harry quickly bowed, kneeling before the man with his left leg forwards. "Great Pharaoh," he said softly trying not to disturb the silent night air or let his voice carry to far down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He heard the other man chuckle softly before the ruler of Egypt placed a kind hand on his shoulder. The hand was soft but strong, slightly rough. If it had been anyone else Harry would have probably pressed his cheek against it, but he didn't even know this man, this ruler, standing before him. "There is no need for that Harakhty. Please stand and let us get out of the night air. It is quite chilly this night."

"Thank you great Pharaoh," Harry said softly, rising to his feet before entering the room after the Pharaoh with the heavy goblet. Closing the doors to cut of the cold he watched the Pharaoh who he realised was just as half naked as he was, though the man was wearing his jewellery to cover most of his naked chest. The man seated himself comfortably in one of the chairs which Harry hadn't noticed before, taking the other offered seat with a smile. "What can I do for you this night?"

Harry seriously wondered if he had done or said something wrong since the Pharaoh was laughing at him. He did his best not to pout. "You have such strength and yet you are so humble at times," the man said. "You are a mystery I would like to solve Harakhty."

Confusion and embarrassment turned into humour. "If you ever figure it out, please let me know my Pharaoh."

"I must admit I was a little curious," the Pharaoh said after a short silence. "You are a stranger in many ways, the way you act like you're unsure how to behave and yet so sure in your speech. You hide those insecurities well, but what surprises me the most is how you reacted to our magic revealing your Ka. I've never seen anyone react so… violently before." The ruler of Egypt fell silent, as if he expected Harry to respond, but the wizard just remained silent. He still didn't know what a Ka was after all. "It might be that your Ka has already fused with your Ba or your own magic might have resisted too much. Well that is what Mahado thinks." He chuckles. "Seth thinks you'll be a treat to us all, but he always worries too much."

Harry laughed. "If that is worry, I wonder what he would be like when he's afraid."

The Pharaoh's expression changed quickly from alarmed and confused to cheery again. "I wouldn't be able to tell you since I have never seen him scared before. The man is always to serious and uptight, it makes me wonder who his father was." He shook his head, making his eccentric hair sway. It was an amusing sight and slightly cute, even though Harry would never admit something like that. "He admitted to not knowing, said that his mother told him that the man died in the war. It was his main reason for joining the Court or so he lets us belief. He has a slight sadistic streak in him and used to be a little obsessed with his new power. But Seth has changed little by little. The responsibility of his/our position was challenging for him at first, but he has grown a lot. Especially under the tutelage of Priest Akhenaden."

"Hmm, he reminds me of a professor I used to know," Harry muttered, slightly lost in thought. He felt tired and silently wondered if he should ask the Pharaoh to leave or offer him a place in his bed. The wizard chuckled softly and he drank from the goblet after sniffing it suspiciously. "Moody would have seriously turned in his grave if he saw me drinking from the goblet, but at least I trust the person who I got it from." The wine was bitter but its rich and fruity aftertaste was more then satisfying. "I do apologise my Pharaoh," he muttered softly when he sensed the man get up from his chair. "It seems the night is still not over for me. It looks like we both could use a bit more sleep so I will leave you alone now."

He heard the man approach, but Harry just shook his head. "No need to worry yourself over me my Pharaoh." The wizard heard the man speak, but he couldn't make any sense of it. Something, something, Atemu, something. Hmm, maybe the drink was spiked with something else after all. "Hmm, Moody was right after all." His eyes started to droop and his body felt slightly numb. If he fell asleep in the armchair he wouldn't mind one bit. The last thing he felt was a warm body pressed against him.

…

Breakfast was embarrassing to say the least. Harry was sitting on his own after being teased mercilessly by the Pharaoh about last night. Not that anything embarrassing had happened other then him falling asleep in the armchair and being carried to his bed by the ruler of Egypt, of all people. He had told Harry this quietly in passing so the others at the breakfast table hadn't heard, but he hadn't been able to hide his blush. This drew several eyes, making the wizard laugh to hide his discomfort while the Pharaoh's eyes twinkled with hidden amusement.

_Progress for the sake of progress_…

Harry chuckled softly as the thought drifted toward the forefront of his mind. Maybe he had gone insane after all like George Weasley predicted he would. The Egyptian sun had caused his brain to turn into one gooey mess, leaving only the memories behind of that insane woman. She was dead, just like so many others, so why his thoughts turned to her was beyond him. It could be because he was in the past and it was clashing with his own memories, leaving him unprotected and sensitive towards insane women.

Harry silently watched the doors in front of him where the Pharaoh and his Council had disappeared behind to decide his fate. Should he stay where he was or would he be allowed to walk around the courtyard? What if they decided he would have to leave after all? Maybe he should just tell them the truth. That he was a time traveller who needed their help getting back to his own time. Harry quickly supressed another chuckle at the thought. He could just imagine how some of the Council would react, especially Priests Seth and Akhenaden who were still eying him suspiciously. Two other Priests, who Harry had come to know as Shada and Karim, were warming up to him but stayed on their toes.

_To trust or not to trust… I trust they'll decide soon enough._

"Either that or they'll lock me up for some reason like deceiving the Pharaoh or something," Harry muttered softly, shifting in his seat. At least Mahado and Isis seemed to trust him on a certain level. Shimon, the Pharaoh's adviser and the only one without a golden Item, was the only one Harry felt completely sure about that the man trusted him. Well, Shimon and the Pharaoh. They both seemed to have made up their minds about him.

Harry felt a disturbance behind him. Someone was approaching with a strange, clumsy stealth which Harry associated with Tonks (another dead friend). Her and Remus's son, his godson, was growing up to be his own person. A perfect mixture of Tonks' eccentricity and Remus's good natured humour and studious personality. Yes, Teddy Lupin was growing up to be a new Marauder and would no doubt be top of his class when he would enter Hogwarts in about five years. Harry would visit the little Metamorphous as much as he could and spoil the boy rotten. He wondered just when he would see Teddy and his grandparents again, or any of his friends.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, not having to turn around to know what whoever had been approaching him wanted to startle him.

"Awe, you're no fun," a girl said, moving into his line of vision. She was dressed in a simple white dress, her golden jewellery showing that she belonged within palace walls and held some status. Her brown hair and blue eyes complimented her choice of wardrobe like everyone else. She was young, slightly younger then the Pharaoh who looked not older then twenty. "My name is Mana and you're Hasani, right?"

Her energy and enthusiasm was infectious and Harry couldn't help but smile at this young woman. "It's an honour to meet you Miss Mana. Indeed you may call me Hasani."

Mana laughed, the pleasant noise echoing through the hallway. "So what you doing here Hasani? Are you waiting for the Pince?" Her eyes widened a little, when Harry frowned in confusion. "Oops, I mean the Pharaoh. I really have to remember this at some point."

Harry chuckled at her behaviour. "It seems that you know our great Pharaoh well."

"Oh yes, I've been his best friend since we were young you know, together with master Mahado who is teaching me magic."

His face remained impassive, but Harry felt ecstatic to meet another magician in this strange time and place. Mana kept rattling on, much like Hermione used to do when she was nervous, but this girl seemed more the happy to share her thoughts and experiences with this stranger. "… So I haven't been able to do a lot of spells yet, or reverse the ones I do." Her blush of embarrassment was kind of cute. She suddenly looked unsure, but Harry smiled kindly at her.

"Practice makes perfect, young magician," he said, sounding strangely like Remus used to. "I'm sure that you will be an excellent sorceress one day. The trick is to stay calm and focus on the power flowing through you. Once you find the power source within you and learn how to follow that flow, I'm sure that a lot of spells will get much easier."

Mana looked at him with startled wide eyes, before an enormous grin spread across her face. "You are a magician too like my master Mahado? Is that why you are here?"

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. "That is not why I am here Miss Mana," he said with a smile.

"You are so mysterious Hasani," Mana said, blushing when she realised what she had said. The young apprentice was saved by the doors to the Throne Room opening. "You may enter," said one of the guards by the doors.

"Thank you," Harry said standing and entering the Throne Room once again. Mana was following close behind, apparently trying to sneak in but failing miserably. The Pharaoh seemed surprised when he saw his friend enter together with the stranger and Mahado looked angry while the other Priests started to protest.

"I thought I'd given you a job to do before I left Mana?" Mahado said sternly, eying his student with disappointment. She was blushing and mumbling something under her breath, but Harry placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "She meant no harm my Pharaoh, Priests and Priestess. Mana merely wished to keep me company."

"That's right," Mana said, still blushing and looking guilty at disobeying her master's orders. "I wanted to keep Hasani company. He looked so lonely in the hallway."

The Pharaoh blinked and Harry saw his lips twitch at the name. "Very well Mana, thank you for keeping him company while he waited for us to make a decision. I do belief this is something we need to discuss with _Hasani_ alone though, so if you would be so kind as to wait outside. Maybe start on what Priest Mahado asked you to do."

Harry could clearly see the internal conflict within the girl, but after another stern look from her master Mana bowed and took her leave. "Now Harakhty, we have reached a decision."

…

**A/N: yes this is the end of the chapter! Next chapter will be a time jump to speed up the story a little and Bakura will be in the picture. Let me know what you think. Review below about story and question above!**

***I'm not sure if they had glass windows so I'm assuming they had something to keep the openings like windows and doors closed with wooden doors and shutters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As you might notice in this chapter, I stuck to the original Manga, which means there are no dia-dianks (not sure if I spelled it correctly now). The Duel Monsters are summoned by means of stone slaps and otherwise spiritual power connected by the Millennium Items. I do like the Anime version for dueling platforms and later duel disks so I will use them once we return to the future (present, which ever you want to call it) Let me know what you think of my portrayal of Harry's Ka.**

**Chapter 3  
Meeting the King of Thieves**

It was almost strange how quickly Harry adapted to 'Ancient' Egyptian life. He guessed it was something to do with the fact he had travelled for too long. He was so quick to adjust that he no longer even needed to think about it. Something about this place made him miss home and the quiet life though. Especially when he was lying in bed alone at night. He might act self-confident and be a flirt, but those lonely nights were getting the better of him.

Harry sighed and moved through the halls of the Palace. He had expected a lot to happen, but being a guard had been the last on that list. The soldiers seemed to respect him though and had taken into following him after Mahado. Even the lead guards were happy to accept his leadership as Harry had proved himself on many occasions. They had named him Masud, because he hadn't lost his touch in getting out of strange and dangerous situation. Mainly because he sometimes used his Animagus form, which he kept hidden, and because the horse was happy to guide him wherever. It hadn't left and he still didn't have a name, to the amusement of the other soldiers and Mahado.

Thema and Chons greeted him at the doors of the Throne room. A month had passed and today the Priests and the Pharaoh would decide his fate. "Don't get to excited Masud," Thema said. "Priest Seth has been shouting all day." Chons nodded beside him. It was true that Seth and Akhenaden had still been against his presence, even in the guard where he had proven his worth. Seth seemed to be more annoyed with the fact that Harry refused to let them know where he came from (he still looked English after all). Akhenaden's intensions were not clear. Harry wondered if the Priest even knew why he was against him joining the Palace guards and therefore Place life.

Harry grimaced slightly. "Give me a fight with a wild animal any day," he muttered before entering the Throne room, leaving behind to snickering guards. He held his head high, proud as always to be in the presence of the Pharaoh and the Priests and Priestess. Harry kneeled before the man who he was risking his life for every day without regret. If he were to die in this time he would happily do it for this man, who had shown him kindness and made him feel at home. The Pharaoh had talked with him at every possible moment (which wasn't a lot with Harry's duties and the man's own duties). Their conversations were inspiring, fun and more than a little unorthodox at times. They didn't care though. It was like a sin they could both indulge in.

"Rise Harakhty and lend your ear to us today."

Harry would have chuckled. The things this man came up with… "Thank you great Pharaoh," he said, now standing before them with his eyes on the Priests and Priestess. Looking directly at the Pharaoh was still not allowed after all, even if he was on friendly terms with the man.

"As you are all aware guard Harakhty has requested to work as a trap specialist the day he arrived. On the request of several of our Priests, Harakhty was accepted as a guard where he has proven his worth to fight for the Empire. Priest Mahado has reported a great ability to lead and a sharp mind. His use of several combat strategies has saved many lives of civilians as well as his own men. However his wish to work as a trap specialist hasn't changed and as promised his time to prove himself has ended. We, the Court, have decided that Harakhty may, under the guidance of Priest Mahado, start work as a trap specialist."

Seth and Akhenaden didn't seem happy at all with this decision, but before either could protest Chons ran in, bowing low in respect. "Great Pharaoh and Court, I apologise for this rude intrusion. We have just received word that the tomb of the Great Akhenamkhanen has been broken into. The thief is still locked inside but the guards cannot hold him for long."

Harry bowed towards the Court and the Pharaoh before addressing them. "If you will excuse us," and he quickly moved out of the Throne room with Chons. "You coming magician or do we have to do all the work." A few soft chuckles followed him, but Harry paid them no mind. "Status report."

"We know nothing of the unknown tomb robber but the guards spoke of a strange band following him. They seemed to be using strange magic to keep them at bay. They have already killed three of our men."

Harry whistled when he entered the courtyard. "You really need a name for that horse," Mahado said from behind him as the horse came running towards Harry out of the stables. Harry shot the court magician a look before pulling himself on the horse's back. "You can think of a name if we live through this," he said already following Chons out the gate and galloping through the town.

"Guards coming through! Out of the way!" the echoing cries of the city guards made sure no civilians were in the way as Chons, Mahado and Harry galloped through the city and into the desert. Harry could already smell the burning of the fight. "Mahado prepare for a magical attack," Harry shouted over the desert wind. "Chons, make sure that the rest of the men are sent further back. I will enter the tomb. We have to get the thief out as soon as possible, but our main concern is this band of followers. If they are really using magic they will be much harder to deal with. Nothing leaves that tomb and they will not get another chance."

The horse whinnied and Harry wondered if he could smell it too. The smell of burning, magic and the dead. "Mahado, get ready to use your Ka," Harry said as they reached the tomb. Someone screamed a death cry and Harry gritted his teeth. They quickly split up in three. Chons moved to the left where the soldiers were fighting. Mahado moved straight forward to the cloaked figures that were attacking the soldiers. Harry moved to the right, towards the tomb, which was left guarded by one cloaked figure. Quickly raising a magical protective barrier around him and his horse with the wand he kept hidden under his tunic.

While a normal person would have been pushed aside, this cloaked figure seemed unaffected by the spell and was already moving to strike when he was interrupted by another figure. Harry recognised Mahado's Ka, and thanked him silently for the distraction so he could slip into the tomb. He was fuming on the inside though. _What the hell was that magician thinking?_ "Stay, but get out when the danger get's to close to the entrance," Harry said stepping off his horse. It whinnied at him and bumped his nose at his arm. "Yes, yes, I know. Now be quiet. We don't want to alert the thief."

Harry wished he had his Invisibility Cloak. It would have been so useful right now. He sneaked through the passageway. Knowing what to look for was one thing, but being in an actual Ancient Egyptian tomb filled with traps. He had seen Mahado at work and the man was good. If he would set off a trap now he would be in deep trouble.

It was a while later and Harry wasn't entirely sure how many rooms he had already passed when he heard maniac laughter and a lot of metal sounds. Whoever the thief was, he seemed more than happy to indulge a little bit before getting away with what he wanted to take with him. "That damn Pharaoh," the thief suddenly said with a low chuckle. "Can't even protect his father's grave well. And look at all these spoiled riches." The thief laughed again. "One, two, three, four and it's all mine. All for the King of Thieves, because even the King of Thieves needs to show how much riches he has."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Harry said stepping into the light of the torches. The thief was startled but quickly composed himself, drawing a small knife and crouching down on the golden sarcophagus like a cat ready to jump on his pray. He didn't look as impressive as Harry had first thought, especially since those followers seemed a powerful bunch. Appearances could be deceiving though, as Harry had seen many times before. Ginny had been lethal even at a young age and Neville had turned out to be a great duellist though his heart lay in Herbology.

The thief seemed to be sizing him up too. "He is a strange one," he muttered before speaking to Harry directly. "How did you get past the seven guardians? I know they cannot be defeated so you must have gotten some outside help. Is that pesky Court Magician here? He must have summoned his Ka to help you and since you don't possess one of those golden trinkets I would love to have, you must be an ordinary soldier sent here as a sacrifice."

His strange long white hair almost seemed to be made out of silver as it shone in the torch light. "Nice deduction skills," Harry said, walking closer to the thief without showing much interest in the treasure or the thief's knife. "But you made one mistake. I'm not an ordinary guard."

The moment the thief attacked, Harry leaped out of the way so he smacked against the floor. Harry turned and fired a silent stunning spell towards the thief. It missed its target because the thief had already jumped to the side, spinning in mid-air so he could face Harry. The thief pushed himself away from the wall and launched himself towards Harry again. With a silent grunt they crashed against one another and Harry felt the knife scrape against his side. He hissed softly, but was already pushing the thief away so he didn't get the chance to stab him with the knife.

Skin scraped against the floor as the thief was pushed away, this time unable to anticipate his direction. Harry stumbled backwards against the sarcophagus and a few drops of blood fell to the floor. "You are good," the thief said, holding up the knife which was glistening in the light of the fire. "And you know magic as well. It seems I underestimated you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You can't judge a book by its cover," he said with a half smile before realising his mistake. "Damn they didn't have books in Ancient Egypt. Damn, damn, damn. Now look what you did you idiot." Harry face palmed. "Argh, Hermione was right. I really need to learn to watch what I say. Now look what I did. Oh, someone hit me over the head already." The thief seemed highly amused but a little irritated as well. He took the last comment a little bit more seriously though, took a pot and hit Harry over the head with it. Harry sagged to the floor. "I didn't mean like that," he groaned. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the thief advancing on him with his knife shining in the firelight.

…

Something was different. He felt strong and much more powerful, but there was an animalistic hunger inside of him. He sniffed the air and felt his ears twitch as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was a sense of being attacked before the darkness. Opening your eyes when your attacker could be leaning over you was not the best way to get an advantage. He could only hear faint footsteps though. They seemed to be rushing back and forwards but none of them were close to him. Blood and sweat filled his nostrils. His muscles twitched, longing to be used and gripped his heavy weapons.

The simple movement made his clothing move around him and he tried his hardest not to shrug them off. Something about his surroundings seemed off though, as if he wasn't really there. Someone suddenly rushed in but halted. "Masud?" The man moved closer, kneeling a short distance from him. "Masud? Damn it Masud, this isn't the time to be sleeping. The thief escaped and is making his way to the Palace. Mahado is already making his way there to protect the Pharaoh. Masud!"

Whoever this person was, he was fighting a lost cause trying to wake this Masud. But hearing that the Pharaoh might be in danger stirred something inside of him. A longing to protect and an uneasiness that made his head beat a little faster. He had to be in the Palace, so he could protect the Pharaoh… _his_ Pharaoh! He snapped his eyes open and without paying much attention to his surroundings but relying entirely on his instincts, he moved. The strength in his legs was amazing, but didn't seem to come as a surprise to him.

Following his nose, he quickly made his way outside, passing many humans and a few horses. There were even a few dead and dying, but he paid them no mind. He had to make his way towards the Palace. The sand wasn't causing much resistance for him as he pushed his strong legs forward. He smirked slightly, moving even quicker as he willed his body to move faster. Sand was whirling around him but it didn't bother him at all.

It wouldn't have surprised him if he would have flown over the sand, but he didn't have wings under his cape and his weapons would have been too heavy. He reached the Palace but still no-one noticed him. They seemed far too busy with the dead who were trying to keep their master inside the Palace. The thief who held unusual companions. The man reeked of dead and decay, but he was overconfident in his abilities and would not even notice he was there until it was too late.

The fight had already started; he could smell it in the air. It was heavy with magic and rush at him. He suddenly hit a wall when he ran past a strong magical outburst. This one was much stronger then he had felt before and he turned towards the open door. There, right before him, was the thief. Only thing was that he wasn't alone. A large creature of immense power was standing next to him and was preparing to fight even more creatures. These last few were on the other side of the hall and seemed to have been summoned by the humans standing behind them.

Suddenly another man walked forward, one which stirred many feeling inside of him. The thief wasn't paying attention, more focussed on the attacks he was receiving from the other humans who smelled like magic. What a foolish human, stepping in a direct line of attacks to retrieve a dead person. He felt a strange honour and sadness from the strangely dressed man. He held the same magic as the other humans, but much more powerful. The danger the crimson eyed man was in affected him. He might have pushed the thief away and taken back the dead body, but the Shadow creature was focussing his attention on the crimson eyed man because of it. If he didn't do something now, another dead body would be on the floor.

He jumped into action, sprinting towards the attacking serpent before jumping up and around to cut it with his heavy weapons. Startled cries came from both parties as he jumped into few, but his main focus was protecting the crimson eyed man (the Pharaoh!) from the Shadow beast. He snarled and let out a low, threatening growl. He imagined how his green eyes sparkled in the light of the torches, making his scar stand out even more threateningly before attacking again. The other Shadow creatures had stopped attacking, clearly aware that they were not needed or just too confused by his appearance like the humans were.

He used his weapons again to cleave another great wound in the giant serpent, feeling oddly nostalgic. It hissed and spit at him, but he realised that the Pharaoh had yet to move away to a saver distance. The upper body of the great Shadow creature seemed to notice this too, for it moved towards the crimson eyed man while its serpent body continued to distract him. He quickly moved to block its path, but it had already tried to attack. The blow sends him flying against the wall, cracking its surface. "I knew I should have finished you when I had the chance," the thief hissed. "You are that strange guard from the tomb aren't you. But I won't make that same mistake again. Diabound attack him, kill him!"

He heard the true magician whisper: "Harakhty?" before ordering his counterpart to protect him, blocking the Shadow beast from his killing blow. He let out a soft and pain filled groan before falling to the floor. He felt like he was in two places at ones now. When he closed his eyes he could feel himself being rushed through the desert with someone shouting orders to gather the healers in the treatment room. Another kept talking to him and calling his Masud.

He breathed in heavily before snapping his eyes open. He was here now and he still had a duty to perform. Harakhty was awake and alive and still able to fight for the Pharaoh. "I survived countless of battles, I will not be killed by an insect like you," he said, standing once again ready to fight. "I admit you have skills thief, but they do not match mine. Your Ka might be strong but it is forged by darkness and hatred. Mine had become strong through anguish and battle, but also kindness and love. You will not be the first to fall because of the rage inside of you."

The thief was radiating with anger. "You know nothing of suffering," he shouted narrowing his brown eyes into slits. "But I have not come to fight you. I have merely come to collect what is mine. You might be interested to protect your precious Pharaoh, but I am done with wasting my time on you. I am here for the Millennium Items and since you do not possess one, you hold no interest for me."

"You are a coward thief," Harakhty said. "To run away from battle. And to think I called you interesting."

The thief smirked now. "Ah but you forget, I am Bakura King of Thieves."

"Enough Bakura," the Pharaoh said, causing much protest from the other humans who were fighting to protect him. "You will regret coming here tonight. Thank you all for fighting for me, but it is my turn to send this thief back to his cave. Harakhty," he continued when Harakhty moved forward to stand by the Pharaoh. "I appreciate that you are trying to help me, but I will fight now."

"But my Pharaoh," one of the humans spoke. It was the elderly man who had been at the Pharaoh's side the entire time.

"Enough Siamun," the Pharaoh said sternly. "Do not underestimate my strengths." While Harakhty could feel the Pharaoh's power grow, mixing itself with the Millennium Item around the man's neck, the thief was cocky enough to believe he could attack. Diabound just wasn't fast enough though and a great explosion of energy and light filled the Throne room. "OBELISK!"

Harakhty was already bowing low on the floor at the appearing God of the Obelisk. The last thing he saw before he bowed his head was Diabound shaking with fear. Gasps of surprise and murmurs of astonishment were quickly silenced when the Pharaoh spoke. "Bow before God, Bakura!"

The sudden maniacal laughter of the thief Bakura rang through the Throne room and Harakhty resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Couldn't this man just give up and go already?_ "So this is a God? Let's see if he is a match for my Diabound. Attack!"

Harakhty raised his head is surprise. Diabound hesitated for a split second before obeying his master's orders, sending his strongest attack towards the God of the Obelisk. The God was truly magnificent and terrifying at the same time. It raised one huge arm, blocking the attack like it was nothing, leaving him and the Pharaoh unharmed. Harakhty's jaw dropped, earning an amused chuckle from the enormous God.

"Bakura this is your last warning. GOD HAND CRUSHER!" The attack of Obelisk was truly terrifying as a mass explosion of power and energy struck Diabound like it was nothing at all. Bakura and his Shadow creature did not stand a chance and were smacked down to the ground, one with a large dent in his chest and the other out of exhaustion.

They recovered quicker then Harakhty, and anyone else, expected. Diabound was already gathering energy around him, but this time for a different reason. "I will return," Bakura said his voice harsh. "And next time I will get my hands on your Millennium Items. You," he suddenly added, looking at Harakhty directly. "Guard, whoever you are. Next time you won't be so lucky." And with that both Shadow creature and thief passed through the wall of the Palace and out of sight.

"Well that was exciting." Harakhty stood up straight again, but his knees wobbled when a heavy hand patted him on the head. _Don't tell me I'm being patted on the head by a God… yep, I'm being patted on the head by a God. _It disappeared moments later, leaving several stunned humans behind.

If there ever was a time for an awkward silence it was now. Fortunately Thema, who had remained inside the Palace, entered at that moment with news from the Healing Chambers. "Great Pharaoh, Priests of the Court, I bring news."

"Very well," the Pharaoh spoke, the first to snap out of the daze. "Speak guard of the Palace."

"Many lives were lost during our fight with the thief Bakura and his henchmen and others were wounded. They are treated now at the Healing Chambers within the Palace. One of them was Masud."

"Harakhty was wounded?" Mahado said at once, his eyes flickering towards Harakhty who quickly shook his head. His human body had been wounded, but the Ba resting within was sustaining him, making it possible for him to fight.

"Yes Priest Mahado," the guard said, still kneeling on the floor by the door. "He lost a lot of blood when he was wounded trying to protect the former Pharaoh's body. The Healers have requested the help of Priestess Isis, so she may better heal the wounded."

"Of course," the Priestess said. "With your permission great Pharaoh." And with that she rushed out of the Throne room with the guard. Harakhty felt the attention focus on him again and he gripped his weapons in his hands. "I'll take my leave. Tell my other half that he needs to stop showing off or he'll get himself killed… again."

"Hold it you."

Harakhty turned towards the priest dressed in blue and who was waving his Millennium Item around like a sceptre. "Yes priest Seth? What may I do for you tonight?"

The corner's of the Pharaoh's mouth twitched and Harakhty couldn't help but grin, though his showed all his pointy teeth. "Just as annoying as that guard," the priest muttered, scowling slightly. "Why did you appear if your human master is wounded and far away? You do not look like the Ka monsters we seal away in the stone slabs. Why did you not appear to us when we trialled Harakhty?"

Harakhty chuckled sounding like the animal he was. "The human who's other half I am does not, and never will, see me as a servant. Calling him my master would be pointless. I appeared because he was not able to defend the ones he loves, that is all. I did not appear before you when you used your magic on Harakhty because he was too young. Now if you will excuse me, my other half is awakening soon. It was a pleasure meeting you all. My Pharaoh," he ended with a last bow towards the crimson eyed man with a last bow before vanishing completely.

"Well that was different," the Pharaoh muttered, returning to his throne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Practice is over**

"Harakhty?" someone called, knocking on his door. Harry looked up from where he had been trying to decipher the text Mahado had left him. The knocking became more insisting when he didn't respond right away. He smiled and wondered if he should just let the person knock for a while. "The door is open," Harry answered when whoever it was knocked again.

He turned back to the text, not really interested in who would be entering. It might just be a servant after all. "It's strange. I've only been back for half an hour and I'm already…" he turned and fell silent, quickly kneeling down on one knee. "Great Pharaoh, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Honoured as Harry might feel, the man could have at least let him take a bath or something before coming down to harass him. When Harry heard the Pharaoh sigh in annoyance Harry looked up. "I told you this before. When we are alone you may call me Atemu," he added as he gestured for the wizard to stand.

If it had been anyone else, Harry would have smirked at the comment. But this was the ruler of Egypt asking him to use his first name. Sure Harry had been in some strange situations and met a few interesting people, one of them the leader of the Goblin nation. Never had he been asked to use a leader's given name though, or be good friends with them. There was always a certain distance that needed to be between the hero of the wizarding world and a leader of a nation or clan. Sure his status was recognized by most of them and he did good work for the Goblins, but they still hadn't quite forgiven him for rescuing the dragon.

Seating himself in the chair opposite the ruler of Egypt one of the servants entered the sitting room, bowing deeply when she noticed the Pharaoh had entered the chambers. "Pardon the intrusion Great Pharaoh," she breathed, clearly in awe. Her position on the floor was still disturbing for Harry, but the costumes in this Ancient Realm were only those of respect. Unlike in his time where they were a sign of fear as well as servitude. "Hasani, your bath is ready."

Harry noticed the subtle change in the Pharaoh's position when the servant girl mentioned the bath. He could just imagine the guilt coursing through that body. "Thank you Emuishere," Harry said with a found smile at the girl. She reminded Harry of Luna every now and again, in her mannerism. "I won't need anything else at the moment." She didn't move though, probably waiting for Atemu to say something to her, give her permission to leave.

"Its fine," the Pharaoh finally said when he realized she was waiting for his permission to leave. "You may leave." She did not look up when she stood and left the room, which was a shame because her eyes were beautiful beyond measure. Not even the eyes of the Pharaoh matched those of Emuishere. "It seems I interrupted you. I wished to speak with you about the mission before anything else happened."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is this about Akhom? He was a good man and he put up a good fight, but the arrow that hit him straight through the heart wasn't something any of us could have prevented." He had been a good friend and a great fighter. But that was the life of a guard, one day you could be fighting or living a peaceful life and the next you could be wounded or worse.

The comment had a direct effect of the young Pharaoh. His eyes saddened a little and his shoulders seemed to hunch slightly before he composed himself. "I heard from Mahado what happened. The rest of the mission went well though; you got rid of the bandits in the eastern village?"

The wizard smiled. "They were very grateful."

It seemed that the Pharaoh was troubled with something beyond just this mission. "Was it Bakura?" The question was but a mere whisper and if Harry hadn't been studying the man before him, he would have missed it. Harry shook his head. They had searched every inch of Egypt for the man, but the King of Thieves was nowhere to be found. Bakura seemed to be really good at hiding.

"It wasn't his group of bandits, no," Harry answered. He sighed and looked towards the bathing cambers. He could really do with a bath at the moment. He smelled of horse and desert sand, not to mention gore of the battlefield which had been created. "That's it; you and I are going to use up the bathwater Emuishere has prepared for me."

The Pharaoh looked up, more then a little surprised as he blinked in confusion. "Bath… water?"

Harry smirked. "Don't tell me you've never seen my bathing chambers before? What a shame, we will rectify that right now." And without worrying that he might be breaking the rules again, the wizards grabbed Atemu's hand and pulled him up from the chair. As he guided the man towards the bathing room Atemu kept protesting but Harry just shook his head. "We both need to relax a little, especially since I've just returned from a very tiring mission. And you have been busy yourself. Besides, now that Mahado has finally said he would start training me as a trap specialist, I won't have any moments like these anymore."

Atemu looked more then a little embarrassed when Harry started to undress and the wizard quickly made an excuse so the ruler could undress and get into the bath in private. He watched from behind a pillar how the younger man carefully placed his golden attributes and crown with his clothing. Atemu was slender but build strong like Harry was, though his brown skin was still untouched by battle. Only the faint scarring that magic sometimes left behind graced his otherwise perfect body. The man lowered himself into the bath, letting a soft content sigh escape him.

Harry could tell that the Pharaoh was unsure how to react when the newly appointed apprentice sat down behind him and started to massage his shoulders. It was true that the man was used to servants helping him bathe, but they had always been women and never someone he had been closely associated with. Harry hummed softly when the tense shoulders started to relax under his touch. "How do you always keep going?" the Pharaoh whispered, leaning against the other man for comfort. "My father knew how to react to a death and he taught me that there was always a way around the sadness. But when my father died, all his teachings seemed to have disappeared with him. He was always so strong and kind, a great teacher and an even greater leader. I could never match him."

Harry was unsure how to respond. He had never known the kindness of a parent until he met the Weasleys. The wizard had always been alone after all, so he could not imagine how the Pharaoh could feel. So Harry kept silent, still humming softly and massaging the shoulders of the ruler of Egypt. After a short silence the Pharaoh continued. "Sometimes it seems like everyone knows how to react except me. Even you know it better then me."

So this is why the man had felt so down. A man, not even part of the Royal Court, knew how to handle death better then the Great Pharaoh. Someone who was supposed to know how to react in every situation. Harry chuckled softly and resisted the urge to pat the man's head. "I have good reason to know how to react Great… I mean Atemu. When you've lost everything you care for, you lose something. You may have lost your father, the Great Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, and you care greatly for everyone who passes on, but loosing a lover and a friend is different. With my twenty-four summers, I have seen a lot of death. At first I did not know how to react, especially since it was a comrade who died and I was only fourteen summers when he was killed right in front of me. I always kept on going, not even standing still once to grieve. It was only when I heard a certain song that I started to really grieve for the losses. Now, every time someone passes on to the next realm, I think of this song and can find the peace in their passing. Because the dead never truly leave us Atemu."

The young Pharaoh turned to look at him with those beautiful crimson eyes. If Harry hadn't been fighting down the urge to kiss the man since he saw him naked, this would have been a very awkward position. Atemu grabbed Harry's hand, giving the older man a pleading look. "Will you sing it for me? Please Harakhty."

Seeing the young Pharaoh like this made the wizard sigh in frustration. All he wanted was for the man to stand his ground and be kind as always. But the man was showing too much weakness and vulnerability at the moment. Something Atemu needed him to understand. He kissed the Pharaoh's forehead, feeling the soft hair of the man brush against his nose. Harry started to sing softly, his voice echoing slightly though the bathing chamber.

_**~A hand above the water**__**  
**__**An angel reaching for the sky**__**  
**__**Is it raining in heaven -**__**  
**__**Do you want us to cry?**____****_

_**And everywhere the broken-hearted**__**  
**__**On every lonely avenue**__**  
**__**No-one could reach them**__**  
**__**No-one but you**__****_

_**One by one**__**  
**__**Only the good die young**__**  
**__**They're only flying too**____**close**____**to the sun**__**  
**__**And life goes on -**__**  
**__**Without you...~**_

A little bit lost in his own song, Harry had continued to brush against the younger man's cheek like he would do with Teddy when his Godson was sad. Harry hadn't even noticed his own tears as they started rolling down his cheeks. _Death is a part of life_. That is what Sirius had told him once when they had gotten drunk together at Grimmauld Place, one of the few precious moment they had spend together as Godfather and Godson. _How we learn to cope with death is something we figure out along the way. Life is like a game of chess. We need to move the pieces around to know what they do and when that is done, there will be those sacrificed when getting to the king. Just with life you cannot reset and we fight for those we love.__****_

_**~Another tricky situation**__**  
**__**A get to drowin' in the blues**__**  
**__**And I find myself thinkin'**__**  
**__**Well - what would you do?**____****_

_**Yes! - it was such an operation**__**  
**__**Forever paying every due**__**  
**__**Hell, you made a sensation**__**  
**__**Oh you found a way through - and**__****_

_**One by one**__**  
**__**Only the good die young**__**  
**__**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**__**  
**__**We'll**____**remember**____**-**__**  
**__**Forever...~**_

Atemu was unsure of what to do. To him it looked like Harakhty was in pain, his eyes so sad that it almost hurt. The older man seemed to be lost in thought as he sang for Atemu, memories clouding his eyes as he continued to stroke the Pharaoh's cheek and hair. He didn't mind. Harakhty's voice was soothing and his touch was soft despite his hands being rough. It created a relaxed and peaceful feeling which spread through his entire body. He wanted to comfort this green eyed man with his strange and wonderful ideas. He wanted to rid this man of the pain he had suffered by himself._****_

_**~And now the party must be over**__**  
**__**I guess we'll never understand**__**  
**__**The sense of your leaving**__**  
**__**Was it the way it was planned?**____****_

_**And so we grace another**____**table**__**  
**__**And raise our glasses one more time**__**  
**__**There's a face at the window**__**  
**__**And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye...**__****_

_**One by one**__**  
**__**Only the good die young**__**  
**__**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**__**  
**__**Cryin' for nothing**__**  
**__**Cryin' for no-one**__**  
**__**No-one but you~**_

Those soft lips that brushed against his skin.

…

"Harakhty!" Harry turned to see a child running towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a poorly disguised Pharaoh coming to a surprised halt. It was Musa, Emuishere little brother, coming to an abrupt halt in front of him grinning with a mysterious pride shining in his brown eyes. "Harakhty, look what I found! It was close to the desert edge." He held up an object of shining gold, which glistened in the Egyptian sun. "I wanted to show it to you. Do you think mama would like it? The baby will be born soon and I wanted to get her a present."

Harry crouched down in front of the slightly hyper six year old. "Let's see this present then," the guard said with a smile. He took the object from the child and held it in the shadows so the glistening wouldn't blind him. It was a golden necklace, slim with a large hanger which had a few limestone imbedded into it. Harry recognised it as one usually worn by the Royal Court. "This is something very precious Musa," the former Gryffindor said. "You said you found it on the desert edge, but let me tell you a secret. This necklace used to belong to a very important person." The child eyes went wide with surprise. "It would have been beautiful for your mother. Tell you what," and he gestured for the child to come closer, blocking the view from anywhere around them.

The wizard felt his finger tips warm up as he quietly summoned a replacement for Musa. He waved his magic into a tight ball before slowly pushing it out again. A small light glowed blue before he conjured up a small silver bracelet. It was decorated with small flowers which flowed around the band. It looked like something a child could have made. "There you go, but it'll be our secret," Harry whispered as he handed the magically crafted bracelet to the excited six year old. The kid nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you Harakhty! You are so cool! I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Green eyes pondered this excited exclamation of the six year old before ruffling the child's hair, making him giggle. "Then you need to grow up big and strong to protect the ones who are precious to you," Harry said with a soft smile. "Now go and let me know when the baby get's born." He winked and watched the child run off before he let his smile drop. The apprentice turned towards the badly disguised Pharaoh. "You really need to learn how to properly disguise yourself."

Crimson eyes blinked before they narrowed. "How did you…?" Harry just shook his head. "No time for that Pharaoh. Take a look at this." He held up the necklace which had made its way to the edge of the city. A sharp intake of breath and the Pharaoh took the necklace from the guard of the palace. "But this is… we have to inform Mahado." Harry nodded and they both, quickly, made their way towards the chambers of the Court Magician.

They found him together with Isis in the courtyard. The priestess looking more than a little worried. They both kneeled as the Pharaoh approached with Harry one step behind. "Great Pharaoh, what's -"

Atemu shook his head. "Please stand. Mahado, we might have a breach of security at the tombs again. This was found by one of the children in the village." The Pharaoh held up the necklace Musa had found at the desert's edge. Mahado's eyes grew wide as they went from the necklace to Harry to the Pharaoh and back again. Finally he bowed his head in obvious shame. "Forgive me, my Pharaoh, for the breach in security. I failed you again. Let me move out right away. If it is Bakura again, I will not let him escape this time."

There would have been pity in the Pharaoh's eyes had he not been trained to remain impassive. The problems with showing emotions he had a few days ago seemed all but gone now. The only thing Harry noticed was a slight shake of the hands before he clenched them tightly into fists. "Very well, Mahado. Take as many guards as you need."

"I will lend you my services as well," Harry said with a low bow and a grin. "The opportunity to kick that white haired bastards butt… I can't let that pass."

Mahado snorted and rolled his eyes. "That would be something you would enjoy looking forward to. Let's go then, before you burst with excitement." The smirk on Harry's face easily revealed his Slytherin side, but before they could leave the courtyard they were stopped by Isis. "Mahado, I…" but the Court Magician just shook his head. "I appreciate the concern Isis, but I'm sure we will be fine. Till later."

…

The air smelled of burning and desert grime as it always did, but this time there was something different. The air of deception and cold magic. Cold enough to freeze Harry to the bone. Feeling oddly nostalgic Harry turned to the Court Magician with a grin. "What do you think? Will we be able to lure the sneaky bastard out?"

Mahado had been oddly quiet since they left and he had insisted on taking a few of the royal guard who were dragging a stone slab behind them. He hadn't told Harry what it was going to be for, to be honest he hadn't told him anything of his plans. Mahado had insisted that Harry would remain with the other soldiers this time, while he went into the tomb by himself. When Harry had tried to protest, his master had simply told him that it was for the best. Harry would be needed with fighting off the bandits who travel with the white haired thief.

One of the scouts signalled as they neared the last dunes. It seemed that they were waiting for them. Harry quickly signalled the men into two groups. One to accompany Mahado and one to follow the Animagus. "See you at the other side," the wizard whispered to his master and friend, before heading left. "How many?"

"Seven, like last time Masud," the scout whispered. "What are you thinking?"

He turned to his men with a grin and a slightly manic gleam in his eyes. Harry had known them since he became stationed here and had fought alongside many of them at one point. The wizard trusted these men with his life, just like his family and friends back home. He still had a job to do here and he would not sit back until he would be able to get home. Besides, he had someone to protect. Someone with beautiful crimson eyes. "Plan R66."

Harry watched his men grimace. They all knew what it meant, as plan R66 was supposed to be one of the last resort plans Harry had set up. Sure there weren't as many as A-R and 1-66 plans, but this one was specially made for situations which required a little bit of extra attention. "You and you, group one. Group two and group three. Let's go." While group one and two moved left and right, group three stayed behind. Harry would travel alone through the middle, distracting the bandits and laying the first foundations of the traps which the rest of them will lure them into.

The wizard knew the soldiers would not be paying attention to him, just waiting for his signal while they laid out the foundations of the second series of booby-traps and watched if any of the bandits got away. The reason why Harry called it R66, if you hadn't guess by now, was that he would go in one straight line through the desert. It was cheesy and only he knew the real meaning behind it. He had travelled along that road ones.

Harry nodded towards the last group before he jumped over the ridge, staying as low as possible without losing his speed. With ninja like skills the wizard placed the first trap and continued to run towards the unsuspected bandits. It hit Harry like a tidal wave as he reached the first bandit. A cold like he hadn't felt since Harry encountered Dementors. It smelled like Voldemort, of death and decay. These bandits were no longer alive.

"Change of plans," Harry muttered and he quickly drew his wand out. He had no spells against dead corpses and the spirit arts had been lost on him. Sure he would with the traps of the dead, but most of them didn't speak back. It had not been in his department or area of expertise to walk with the dead even though he was basically living with them at the moment. Back to the plans, regular traps and tricks would not work on them. This plan was designed for living humans after all. Sending a few harmless spells left and right, Harry gave the signal before shifting in his Animagus form.

Bracing himself for when the dunes would start exploding, the now shifted Lion went charging for the first spirit. With a low growl Harry dug his charmed claws into the fabric, tearing into the odd flesh that was beneath. No smell of blood reached his nose which didn't surprise him in the slightest and the Animagus quickly bit off the supposed head before the ghost bandit could strike. Harry would have charged the second one had the sand dunes not exploded at that moment. Bracing himself for the incoming sand, Harry crouched down as low as he could. _Damn it_, he thought as he dumped his nose into the rancid clothes. _I hope Mahado has a better damn time then me_.

The men had started fighting the other bandits when Harry moved to his third one. The second one had managed to scratch his ribs, before he tore him apart. If he wanted his form to remain a secret, Harry would have to shift again soon, but he couldn't afford to do that just yet. This rampage of Bakura needed to end tonight.

Only three had been taken down and half of his men before the other bandits showed signs of retreat. Why was beyond Harry and he tried to charge after a few, but they scattered as soon as they noticed the Animagus following them. Cries of outrage and disbelief called Harry back. He sprinted the distance in his Lion form before the wizard shifted back, running towards the entrance of the tomb where the guards had gathered. A stone slab was in place before the training grounds. The lone figure was only too familiar and Harry couldn't help but growl slightly.

"Damn it Mahado, this was your big plan?" he muttered, eyes clouded with rage. The Pharaoh and Mana showed up at that moment, making him unable to show any of that rage. He needed a run and maybe something more. When Mana started to cry and almost scream in agony for her lost Master, Harry turned to his men. "How many?" he didn't even notice how emotionless his voice sounded as he tried to block out the cries of the emotional girl.

"Four injured, Masud," his second in command said, tearing his eyes away from the sight. "I think we were lucky that there weren't any dead. It was strange though; those bandits just kept on going. It seems you got three though." Harry turned to look at the bandits who were lying severed on the desert floor. The wizard nodded. "Take everyone back to the Palace and don't let the Pharaoh out of your sight. Since the bandits retreated it's safe to say that Bakura has escaped our clutches again."

"What will you do?" Harry watched as the remaining Council members arrived on scene just as the sun dawned in the east. "I need some air."

He could feel the eyes burning into the back of his neck, but he could already see the other guards move around. A few to carry the wounded, while others gathered themselves around the Pharaoh and his Council members, again on high alert. "Use him," and Harry gestured towards his horse that whinnied at him. "You will," he nearly snarled at the horse. "They need you more than I do. I'll see you in an hour or so."

Before he left the battlefield completely, Harry walked over towards the dead corpses of the bandits. They needed to be burned, so they would not be able to get used again. The risk of using Fiend Fyre for this was too high though, since the air was so dry. There was no telling where it would spread to. He used a milder, more controlled cursed fire which would get rid of the corpses and not burn the rest of them to the ground. As the corpses turned to ashes in the wind, Harry dispersed of the fire and slowly started to move in the direction of where Bakura had escaped to.

**A/N: Well, that's another chapter done. From this point on it will start to get a little different from the Manga, since we are unsure of what actually let Atemu to lose his memories. As you can probably tell, I suck at writing action scenes. I will try to make them a little more lengthy next time, since I plan for one killer finally for the ending of this story. Let me know what you think, R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Arrggg! My brain feels like it's not my own. I haven't been able to write properly in weeks now, it is so frustrating. That is why everything has been delayed. I lost most of my plots and all I can think of is über short scenes which have nothing to do with the original story! I just wanna sleep all day… but I can't even do that.  
I forgot to mention this is the last chapter. The song I used is called No one but you (only the good die young) from the remaining members of Queen. It's a tribute song to Freddie Mercury.**

**Warning for this chapter: Lemon!**

**Chapter 5  
A heart-to-heart**

Harry didn't really care when he Apparated into his rooms at the palace. Showing his magic to the Egyptian world was not his top priority. He was tired, all his senses were numbed and it felt like he was made of sand at the moment. The wizard coughed softly, shuffling into his bathroom so he could splash some water over him. Feeling years older then he was Harry drenched himself in the cold water of his washbasin. He barely noticed the sting in his side where his wound was. The wizard flicked his eyes towards the window where he noticed the setting of the sun as he made his way to his bed.

Maybe he should have the wound looked at or even dried himself off before he landed on the soft mattress and buried himself into the pillow. "Maybe I should have insisted to go with him," Harry muttered into the pillow, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the world. "Maybe I should have insisted that I'd be the one to fight Bakura. Then maybe I would have been the one killed, but at least the Item would be safe."

"Those are a lot of _maybe_s," a voice echoed through his room. It seemed to come from inside of him, but at the same time from next to him. "Thinking of what could have been is easy, but accepting what really happened is what you must do." Harry turned his head to the left. Seeing the spirit monster that was standing next to his bed should have surprised him, but Harry couldn't bring up the energy for it. "How do you expect to go on if you break down the moment someone close to you dies?"

Harry lowered his gaze. "Mahado was more than just a comrade. He was my teacher and friend. It feels like I've lost Sirius all over again and even Dumbledore or Remus. They were all teachers, friends and protectors. In the end I avenged all the dead from the past by killing that basterd and his minions. But even though I have the strength and knowledge to stop Bakura, all I can do is watch."

His green eyes focused themselves on the creature again and he watched the warrior Jackal seat himself on the floor. "It seems you are already changing the flow of this world," the monster said with a thoughtful expression. "Your arrival here was because of a default in the time rift. The curse you stepped on interfered with your magic, pushing you back in time where you would be needed. I was created in that instance to guard you while you are on this journey. As long as you are needed by the Pharaoh, I will be with you."

Even though it was slightly comforting to know that he would have at least someone who was part of him on this journey, Harry frowned slightly. His exhausted brain was working hard to keep up with all the information thrown his way. Everything he had seen since he came to Egypt, everything he had learned. Now that Mahado was dead, it felt like a barrier had been lifted, as if something had been pressed onto him all this time. Harry wondered if it was something about those Golden Items which made his head feel like… well… how_ did_ you describe something like that.

"I do not know a lot about the power of the Items," the creature spoke as if it had been reading Harry's thoughts. "Maybe they have a different effect on you, making you rely less on your magic and more on your physical strength. You might have noticed that you are channelling it differently as well. You are pushing it more than letting it flow naturally through your hands. It seems like you finally found a way to summon me without losing consciousness though. Well done you," the monster added with a sarcastic smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and coughed as he tried to turn onto his side. He was still tired and felt like he could fall asleep any second now. He had been up for nearly a day and a half after all. "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered," Harry muttered as he studied the creature's face. "I must admit that you are helpful in a tight spot though. Can I ask, are you any good at tracking?"

The deadpanned expression on the creatures face was almost too hilarious and Harry winched slightly when his laughter turned into a coughing fid. "Who do you think I am human?" Harry snickered softly at the continuous rant from the creature. "Who are you calling human anyway," Harry muttered with a pout. "The name's Harry you know."

The creature grinned again. "Ah, Harry is it. Not Harakhty or Masud? I even heard a few women call you Bomani and Hasani."

The wizard rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes and let us not forget Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One or the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Maybe you should call me Lisimba like Bill and Jack used to do, hm?"

The Jackal laughed long and hard as it was Harry's turn to mutter under his breath. "Ah yes, can't forget about your feline counterpart. Maybe I should call you kitten instead."

In a flash and with more energy and strength then Harry had thought he still possessed, the wizard shot from the bed and had the creature pressed up against the wall with fearsome sparkling green eyes. "Don't call me kitten," Harry hissed dangerously low.

"It was just a joke, for Ra sake," the Jackal said. "I never meant anything by it. You wizards can be so touchy sometimes. Well, now that you have your strength back you best go tell that Pharaoh of yours about what you found. This war against Bakura is not yours to fight even if you were brought here to assist the Pharaoh. He and his men, however, must handle the rest. Your interference in the time lines must remain as minimal as possible."

Harry blinked at the sudden change of subject before frowning. "Will my being here cause this much interference?" He took a step back, swaying a little before he adjusted his stance. "It is Ancient Egypt and from what I remember from the history, this Pharaoh was never supposed to exist. Unless he is one of the Pharaoh's who were lost in history." The Jackal shrugged his shoulders but Harry barely noticed. "Well, I best tell him what I know or I spend that many hours in the desert for nothing."

"Best get yourself checked by a medic too while you're at it," the Jackal said as he disappeared when Harry left the room.

…

Harry was once again kneeling on the floors of the Throne room. It was slightly empty without the familiar presence of the Court Magician even if his spirit was represented by the stone slab which was placed inside the Training Room until they would be able to summon the magician. The wizard stifled a yawn as he waited for the High Priest to finish his rant as he tried to ask the Pharaoh permission to 're-enforce' their already stable defences. The man was basically asking to search and sacrifice the citizens so he could 'harvest' their Ba-creatures. "You might as well ask them to jump off a Pyramid while you're at it," Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Seth hissed as he turned towards the time-traveller. "What would a commoner know of these things?" He sounded like a young Death Eater in his ears. 'Young' because the man wasn't completely relying on the darkness that festered inside of him just yet. Harry's eyes darkened as he remembered the last moments of so many. Bellatrix had been driven insane together with many other Death Eaters as she feasted on the dark power the Dark Lord let them use. Harry guessed that if the woman had spent any longer in his company she would have become as bad as Voldemort.

"I might be a commoner in your eyes, but I am still human," Harry said coldly staring directly into the blue eyes of the High Priest. "We might not know anything of the affairs of the Court, but without us there would be no food or shelter or shield. If you stab us, do we not bleed?"

Seth pushed back his flinch, quickly replacing the surprise for an impassive mask. He was almost as impressive as Severus Snape once was. "I would advise you would keep silent about the matters of the Court, _Harakhty_. There might come a time -"

"Please refrain from passing any threads Seth," the Pharaoh's weary voice came from behind the High Priest. "We still need our commander of the guards, especially with Bakura on the loose. Now that Mahado has passed on and the Ring is in the thief's hands, we have lost an important part of our defence. Commander Harakhty has proven his worth many times already just like you and you will need his help if you wish to be guarded. I'm sure that the commander will refrain from commenting about the matters of the Court in future. Please continue your appeal so I might decide whether this is a good idea or not."

"Of course, Great Pharaoh," the High Priest said and Harry tuned out again. Maybe he should have waited until the Court was disbanded before he did his report. It would have made his life a lot easier. It was an eye opener and Harry wondered if Atemu had done it on purpose. Sure the man hadn't know Harry had been back inside the castle until he had shown himself again moments before, but by the looks of it the High Priest had been pressing the issue for a few hours now. Having the wizard back by his side seemed the make the young ruler more at ease, even if he did look dead on his feet.

Harry supressed another yawn and couldn't stop the wince as he shifted slightly, trying to awaken his stiff legs. How long was this man going to talk? He let his eyes wander a little around the room. All the members of the Court looked tired and at least two looked slightly forlorn. Isis had a slight frown on her face as she stared at the wizard with a blank look. Harry quickly looked away towards Karim, who was trying his best to remain impassive. His features softened every now and then though. Shada seemed just as impassive as Seth. Harry was quite impressed with the wielder of the Key. Out of all the Court he seemed the most in control of his emotions. Not even Shimon, who only had his eyes visible, was as immobile as this man.

"Very well," the Pharaoh said, letting Harry's head snap back into place. "Do what you must Seth but make sure that the civilians do not panic. You cannot bring in innocents. Shada will help you and a few guards will be with you at all times. It is late. I will hear out Commander Harakhty and then retire for the evening."

"Your will Great Pharaoh," Seth said, bowing deeply before retreating with Akhenaden. Harry breathed out deeply as he shifted slightly on the marble floor. "I must apologize Great Pharaoh for leaving you in your time of need, but I tried to follow Bakura and his men while the trail was still fresh." He heard Isis gasp softly. "His trail let towards the south from the tombs. I lost his trail not too far from here. I tried to pick it up again several times but they seemed to have vanished near the last abandoned villages in the west."

"Would it not have been better to bring some men with you?" the Pharaoh asked. "And please stand Commander. I'm sure you are just as tired as any of us."

"Thank you Great Pharaoh," Harry said, standing on his two feet and raising his head slightly. "My men were tired of their fight and I could not have let you, Members of the Court, leave without an escort. What if Bakura had returned to attack you the same night? Besides, I cover more ground alone."

The Pharaoh sighed. "Still as stubborn as ever. Will you never learn, but I guess our arrival did nothing to help your situation. I do apologize for that and I want you to know that your wounded men have been taken care of."

Harry smiled gratefully at the news on his men. "Thank you for letting me know Great Pharaoh. I wished to ask for your permission to take some of my most trusted men and find Bakura's hideout so we may stop him and bring back the Ring."

It remained silent as the Pharaoh mulled over his request. Harry turned towards Isis as she kept her eyes focused on him. Their eyes met for a second and Harry knew that the Head Healer of the Royal Court wasn't impressed with him. Her stern eyes told him that Harry would be escorted right to the Infirmary the moment they would be finished here. The wizard grinned nervously before turning his gaze back to the Pharaoh. Atemu had an amused expression on his face, something which made him look less tired.

"Very well Commander Harakhty," the ruler of Egypt said as he stood from his throne. "Tomorrow you and a few of your men may set out to search for his hideout. Instruct the rest of them about their guarding duties and leave someone in charge. Take a messenger hawk as well. I expect updates every day or so. Do not do anything foolish either. When you find the hideout, call for backup and wait for their arrival before you attack. I will not have any more reckless behaviour. That is it for tonight. Commander, I wish to speak with you in private."

"Of course Great -"

"Forgive me Great Pharaoh, but I will have interrupt here," Isis spoke getting a few confused looks from the remaining Members of the Court. Harry groaned softly. "The Commander is wounded. He will first visit the Infirmary and when I deem him fit enough, he will see you."

Atemu blinked. "Of course Isis," he quickly said as he smiled politely. "Please send him to me once you've checked him over. Good night everyone."

…

Harry muttered darkly under his breath as he followed the servant towards where the Pharaoh was. It was nearly two hours later when Isis finally released him from her care. She advise him to take it easy for the next few days while his wound healed, even if he did had to lead the tracking squad to find Bakura's hideout. The healer even made him promise to take one of the experienced battle medics with him so he could look out for the troop. She didn't plan to find him half dead on her doorstep.

When Harry noticed they had reached their destination he thanked the servant and knocked. The wizard felt slightly nervous. He had never been in the Pharaoh's personal chambers before. In all his months he had been in the palace he had never been asked to these chambers before. "Enter," Atemu's voice sounded from inside and Harry breathed out deeply before he entered.

The room was slightly bigger than his and it had an air of tranquillity even if it was royally decorated with heavy fabrics and golden trinkets. One large drawing had been painted on the wall which showed the mark of the Pharaoh and the three Egyptian Gods. Even if their names had been lost in history, their image had been a mark of great power for the Pharaoh's. There was a meeting area, a study area, a sleeping area and there were two doorways. One leading towards a bathing area and the other towards the balcony. There was more furniture and it looked more comfortable then his own. It was at that moment the smell of food hit Harry and his stomach felt empty. Fortunately it didn't make any awkward noises.

"Ah Harakhty, thank you for coming," Atemu said as he entered his room from the balcony. "I was wondering if I should send out anyone to rescue you from Isis' clutches. She can be quite demanding at times. Would you like some wine or food?"

Harry bowed gratefully. "Thank you Great… I mean Atemu," he finished hastily when the Pharaoh shot him an annoyed look. He smiled sheepishly as he picked up an apple and took a bite from it. "Force of habit," he said when Harry swallowed. "It would be a bit awkward if I would suddenly call you Atemu while we are in public. I try not to get too used to it."

The wizard took the offered seat, placing the goblet to his lips. As he drank from the wine, Harry watched the Pharaoh as the man moved around the room before finally sitting down in front of him. Harry lowered the goblet. "You wished to speak with me?" Atemu's eyebrow rose slightly. "Not that I do not like being in your presence, especially when there is no one around, but I do need to inform my men about tomorrow."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Of course, I understand. It is a favour I wished to ask of you. You may know that Mahado had a student who he was teaching magic." Harry nodded, silently sipping from the wine. "Mana is a friend of mine as well and she means a lot to me. I wish to ask if you could find her a permanent bodyguard at least until Bakura is captured."

Harry's eyebrows rose slightly at the request. "I do not have a lot of men skilled enough to be bodyguards and since we've lost many of them it will be hard to decide which one will be skilled enough for the task. I have men who protect our borders, men who protect the villagers and aid then in case of disaster. The guards around the palace are there to spy and protect the servants, there are those who aid and protect every inhabitant of the Palace including you your Highness. Mana is already protected as long as she remains within palace walls and after that within city walls. I understand your dilemma Pharaoh," Harry hastily added when the man opened his mouth to comment. "You wish to protect your friend and believe me I can understand that probably more than anyone. You must understand though, that I cannot protect her anymore then I already do."

As the silence stretched, Harry wondered if he had gone too far. Maybe he should have just bowed his head and complied. Too bad that wasn't in his nature. Not anymore anyway. So he took another bite from his apple, letting his eyes wander around the room as he waited for the Pharaoh to get his head wrapped around all the information Harry had just given him. Atemu still looked so young and the request only conformed this again. Risking the lives of many over one friend… the man must be incredibly lonely if he would make such a request.

"I'm sorry," Atemu whispered and Harry looked up to see the man holding his head in his hands. "I just wish to protect those I care about."

"You don't have to apologize," Harry said. "Even if you are the ruler of Egypt you still have just lost one of your Court..."

Atemu shook his head. "No," he whispered raising his head to reveal tear streaks on his face. "Not just someone from the Court. Mahado was a protector who has been with me my entire life. He was one of my best friends."

The wizard sighed, taking another sip from his wine. This conversation was sounding like the one he had last time with the man. "Losing a friend is hard," Harry began, shifting a little in his seat so he was in a more comfortable position. "I have lost many over the years." He sighed softly as he stared at the man before him, whose crimson eyes showed only sadness but seemed to hold a strange kind of desire as well. "Maybe it is time I told you a little bit about them." And Harry proceeded to tell the man about how he had become an orphan without revealing too many details. He told Atemu about Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna. Dean, Seamus and Ginny and all the other Weasleys. Harry even spoke about the Creevey brother and everyone who had died in the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Sure most of the details were left out and he was very vague about where they had met and 'played'. He made it sound like they had all lived in the same village and that the whole community had been under threat from an evil slave seller. Harry touched the subject of Draco very briefly, not wanting to give the Pharaoh any strange ideas. When the wizard had finished he had a distant look in his eyes as he remembered the past fondly, drinking from his goblet once again.

"I see," Atemu whispered, snapping Harry out of his daze. Green eyes focused themselves of crimson ones and he smiled softly. "You must have loved your village a great deal. I understand that feeling as well. Every time I wander through the village I can't help but feel content. All those people, it warms my heart to see their happy faces."

Harry chuckled softly and leaned forward in his seat as he rested his chin on his hands. "You know," the wizard said with a cheeky smile. "Being this close to you warms my heart too."

Atemu looked at him with an amused smile, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Your mind works in the strangest way. But that's what I like about you." The Pharaoh stretch out his hand, letting his soft fingers brush against Harry's cheek. The wizard sighed softly at the soft caress. Maybe he should get out while things were still innocent. Harry remained motionless though as Atemu continued to caress his cheek. Hadn't he deserved to be touched after all this time?

"Maybe I should leave," Harry whispered when the soft fingers made their way through his unruly hair and towards his neck. "I still need to inform my men about tomorrow."

**Lemon from here!**

The soft caress suddenly stopped and Harry blinked at the loss of contact. His eyes widened when soft lips met his. His heart started to beat faster, eyes falling shut on their own accord when Harry started to kiss back. This wasn't meant to happen, his mind screamed. You're a time-traveller for Merlin's sake! The man was at least two-thousand years older then him. But Harry couldn't help himself. Gaining permission by softly caressing the other man's lips with his tongue, Harry deepened the kiss pulling the man closer towards him in the process.

Harry let his hands wander under the man's tunic, earning a soft groan from Atemu when he reached a sensitive spot. The wizard broke the kiss at that moment, leaving Atemu slightly breathless, and he lowered himself to the spot, sucking it gently. "H-harakhty," Atemu breathed, letting his hands through his hair again.

Trailing kissing along Atemu's body, Harry suddenly straightened from the slightly awkward position. Startled crimson eyes looked at green ones. With one soft kiss he asked the man to strip while he started to remove his own clothes. The Pharaoh coloured an adorable shade of red when Harry stood before him in all his naked glory. With a wicked grin Harry watched Atemu as the man started to remove his jewellery and crown, carefully placing them in a safe place were they wouldn't be in the way or stolen. Harry stopped the man when he started to remove his tunic. He guided the man to the bed, seating himself on the edge before gently tugging on the fabric. Skilful hands undid the tightly wrapped cloth, revealing Atemu's erect member. Harry was sure the man would have blushed a deeper red had he not been tanned by the Egyptian sun.

Atemu moaned softly when Harry moved his hands so he could pleasure the man, letting his tongue tease the sensitive skin. The more Harry teased, the more Atemu pushed with his hips, pleasure clearly taking over. Harry pulled away again just as the Pharaoh was about to cry out, turning the moan of pleasure into a disappointed whine.

The wizard guided the man on top of the covers, laying him face down and with his firm arse in the air. Harry softly caressed the man's back and buttocks, messaging Atemu's opening to prepare it for what was about to come. "This may hurt a little," Harry whispered, pumping his own erection and letting his magic lubricate his cock since he didn't trust the old Egyptians to have something for this moment. Harry entering him slowly.

Atemu hissed softly, making Harry pause. "Are you okay?" he whispered, trying to ignore the urge to pull out right away. Atemu nodded into the matrass, pushing himself backwards as he tightened around Harry. The wizard moaned softly, letting his hands wander down the other's back before pulling himself out again.

It didn't take him long to find a steady pace and soon the room was filled with sounds of pleasure. Lost in the moment of pure pleasure, Harry felt his toes curl as his breath came out heavier the closer he came to breaking point. He pulled out quickly, watching as Atemu collapsed underneath him. His skin glistened in the moonlight and dazed eyes stared up at him. "Harakhty, please."

Harry smiled, leaning forwards to capture those sweet lips again. Breaking it again because he was out of breath Atemu pulled him closer. "We're not done yet," Harry whispered earning a look filled with desire. He felt the man tremble underneath him as he trailed more kisses down Atemu's neck.

**End Lemon!**

Harry brushed his fingers against Atemu's cheek, earning a content sigh. The man was already falling asleep. Harry couldn't blame him really. After three rounds his entire body felt too sore to move. The wizard smiled softly as his eyes took in every detail of the other's face. "Be safe," he muttered, placing a final kiss on the man's cheek who smiled in his sleep. Raising his tired and sore body gently of the bed, Harry searched for his clothes. Dressing himself as quickly as possible the wizard left the room. He still had a few things to do before he could go to sleep and dawn was quickly approaching.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was laughing my ass off when I updated last time. I was so nervous thinking I messed up big time but I got back so many great reviews I couldn't help but laugh. I think my parents think I've gone insane when I laugh at my computer for no apparent reason. LOL The fact that I'm running around in my pyjama's most of the day because I don't seem to be able to write much anymore is not helping my case. I was happy for all the reviews, especially since I've got the flu making me really sluggish and even slower in my updates. Anyway here's the next chapter. Happy readings all. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6  
Treasure hunt**

Harry loosened his muscles in his stiff shoulders as he waited for the last of his men to assemble. They would leave as the first light of the new day broke the horizon, meaning they had about two minutes left. Two of his search party were standing at the barracks where they checked their equipment, making last minute decision on what to take with them. The Gryffindor let his fingers run through his horse's hairs, making the steed whinny at him and Harry glanced up towards the Pharaoh's bedroom. "He'll understand," he muttered, more to convince himself that sneaking out of Atemu's chambers could not have been helped.

Pili came running towards them, making their hunting group complete. "Right on time," Harry said, nodding to the younger man and gestured towards the other two. "We will take my horse. Pack your belongings onto him so we can set out."

There was a quick and silent few minutes of activity as the three soldiers strapped their belongings onto the horse and the steed nudged its nose against Harry's back. Whether in annoyance or something else Harry wasn't entirely sure. "It's only for this mission and you need to walk on your own," he told his four-legged companion. "When I tell you to leave, you leave. When I tell you to be quiet, your are quiet. When I tell you to take any rider and run back to the palace, you do as you're told and run like the wind. That counts for any one of you," Harry said, turning his eyes on his men. "Apart from the last bit, since any one of you could be taking the horse back to the palace. If he gets killed or his legs give in or for whatever reason in unable to carry you back to the palace you will leave him behind and get the message across the desert. This mission is to find the hideout of the Thief Bakura. We will try to avoid confrontation at all cost, but if it comes to a fight be ready to leave everything and anyone behind as at least one of you must reach the Palace with the information gathered. You are all capable fighters and have a high endurance and speed level. This is why I chose you three above anyone else."

Three pair of brown eyes stared at him with such intensity that it took all his self control not to flinch. Harry almost got the feeling that they wanted to shout at him for one reason or another. Letting out a long breath the Gryffindor grinned. "Well, let's get going." His eyes turned towards the Pharaoh's balcony once more as his men turned towards the exit of the Courtyard. The wizard froze in place as a pair of crimson eyes stared down at him. Whether the man staring down at him was angry, frustrated, sad or just wanted to see him off Harry felt oddly relieved to see the his face. With a salute, a deep bow and a blow kiss Harry turned and followed his team towards the gates.

…

It took two days to find the place where Harry had stopped looking for tracks last time. Why it had taken longer then last time the Wizard was unsure of, maybe it was because he was accompanied by three more people and a horse. That and he had been in his Animagus form last time. In any case they had found it, so the frustration which had been building up inside of him could finally disappear and he focused his thoughts inwards to 'summon' the Jackal. It was late at night and cold, his men were tired and the horse was already sleeping. His energy was all but spent and all Harry wanted to do now was curl up beside the campfire and sleep. It needed to be done though. The Jackal could continue searching while they were asleep, so they could follow his directions in the morning.

"That's enough," a familiar voice sounded softly in front of him. "Safe the rest of your energy for the morning. I see you still haven't healed properly. Couldn't have waited with this special mission of yours so you wouldn't become a risk when you get attacked."

"Oh be quiet," Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he stretched slightly, winching when pain shot though his injured side. "This is nothing. I've done chores with broken bones and fought my way through enemies after being tortured. Did you really think that a minor scratch was going to stop me?"

This time it was the Jackal's time to roll its eyes. "Yeah, but I bet you were running on adrenalin for that last one." The creature sighed and turned towards the direction they had been heading in. "Alright let's get this show on the road. How far do you want me to go? I won't run for you the whole night, since it will take too much energy out of you. You still want to get up in the morning don't you?" Harry muttered something under his breath but nodded after the sharp glare. "Good, now join your comrades and think of a name for the horse. He's gone long enough without one."

The Gryffindor sighed and stood when the Jackal took off, leaving Harry feeling emptier then he had felt before. Shivering slightly as he moved towards the promising warmth of the campfire he glanced up towards the stars. "Hey Masud, we thought you'd fallen asleep back there," Tarik called out to him with a chuckle. The man was one of the more experienced soldiers in the field. Why Harry had chosen him he couldn't quite remember, but the man was a blessing to the team. He knew more about the desert then anyone he had met before. The old soldier was a pain in the arse though, with his smart ass comments and his extreme ideas.

"Just go to sleep Tarik," Zuberi muttered from where he was lying with his back towards the fire. "You've been talking none stop since dinner. You remind me of my wife."

Pili chuckled softly still unsure how to react to the older men. The youngest of the quartet had taken to odd comments before apologizing right away when he noticed the amused looks. Harry had chosen the kid for his speed and strength, but he also seemed to be good a improvising when it came to provisions, equipment and entertainment. "Don't mind the sour old man kid," Tarik said as he playfully kicked the other man's legs.

"Who you calling old, you crippled b-"

"That's enough guys," Harry said, warming his tired muscles and taking a quick swing of his water. "If you continue like this the kid will have learned more swear words then he ever thought possible and his mother will have my head for exposing him to it."

The two older men laughed while Pili blushed a sweet colour pink. "Take the first shift Zuberi. Six hours sleep everyone before we start moving again. I want to find a good enough spot before the sun is at its highest peak." Harry lay down on his back, staring at the stars silently wondering how things were going in the Palace. The words of High Priest Seth troubled him. It almost felt like the man was obsessed with something much darker then he should be. And those Golden Items. He hadn't thought about it before since the Items were clearly only used to judge criminals and protect the village and its people. Then why did it feel like he had been electrocuted the one time he had accidentally touched one of them. Harry had asked Isis but she could only guess at why it had caused such a reaction.

Maybe it was Harry's magic which had reacted as a defence mechanism, but from what? The only time it had reacted instinctively like that was when he was under thread from getting hurt in any way or form. Like that time Vernon had nearly strangled him in his summer before fifth year. The Wizard sighed again and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing so he could fall asleep easier. It was definitely worth looking into when he got back to the Palace. If he got back…

Harry was sure he had only slept five hours when his eyes flew open at the feeling of someone or something approaching. He raised himself slowly and Pili watched him with a questioning glance, but Harry just shook his head. It wasn't a thread, not yet. His emerald gaze searched the dune tips surrounding them. There, a shadow shifted moving towards them. The Gryffindor sighed in relief when he recognised the Jackal coming towards them.

The Wizard heard Pili gasp softly and reach for his weapon, but Harry stopped him. "That's mine," he whispered. "Continue keeping watch." The young soldier was still tense, but refrained from reaching further towards his weapon. Harry turned back towards the spirit creature, making small stretch movements to loosen his muscles. Moving towards the creature so it wouldn't wake the two older soldiers, Harry frowned slightly. It could have just popped back to where he was, but for some reason the Jackal seemed to have run all the way back to where they were. "What did you discover?"

"You're close," the Jackal muttered making a map in the desert sand. "It's about half a day sprint east from here. It's basically a deserted village, but you have to be careful. His soul bandits are everywhere, spread out evenly through the village. I couldn't find Bakura myself, but I felt his presence near the Cliffside at the end of the village."

Harry looked at the drawing and chuckled softly. "Your drawing skills need some work," he muttered, quickly dodging the arm aimed at his head. "If this is where they are stationed, then it is likely there are more then just them inside the village. Even the Pharaoh is not only guarded by the soldiers on the walls. The village may be deserted but Bakura is already accompanied by seven guards, so no way there are only them."

The Jackal nodded. "I couldn't smell any human scent apart from the Thief but there was something more hiding away in that village then just Bakura. He must have something more planned."

Sighing softly the Wizard stretched again before sending the Jackal a grateful smile. "Thanks for the Intel. I'll probably need you again soon, but for now…" The creature nodded and vanished without another word. Harry turned back towards the camp. The horse was already awake and staring intently at the Wizard. He grinned sheepishly at his four-legged companion, scratching the back of his head. "I guess some things can't be helped."

If the horse had been capable of it he would have rolled his eyes. "Don't be so mean. We've all had the same amount of rest. You even more so you can run today if you have to. It's too far to leave you here with our stuff, but we will wake everyone and walk at a slightly faster pace. If everything goes well we can reach the village before we get roasted."

"You do realise that it isn't the sanest thing talking to your horse all the time," Pili said before blushing a bright red when Harry focused his green eyes on the young soldier. The Wizard chuckled at hearing the mumbled apology. "Don't worry so much about it. And talking to the horse is better then talking to myself. It tends to make people even more worried about my sanity."

"Everyone worries about your sanity Masud," Tarik muttered as he blinked and yawn. Without warning he nudged Zuberi with his foot, successfully waking the man. The other soldier rolled unto his other side. "Basterd what did you wake me for? I was having such a good dream too! Lying in a soft bed with my wife before she made me a home cooked meal."

"Geez you're the worst," Tarik said, kicking Zuberi again for good measure. "We've only been out here for two days and you're already complaining. You lazy ass."

"Alright," Harry said, breaking the pair up again. "Let's go over the plan shall we. We're only a half day sprint away from the village in which Bakura is hiding. He has seven guardians around the village."

He was interrupted by Pili. "Seven? I thought he only had four or five left?"

Harry nodded. "That's true, but if we assume there are seven, we will be prepared for seven. I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard found a way to bring the number to seven again. Anyway, the bandits are placed around the village and on the Cliffside. Bakura is most likely hiding close by the Cliffside, so we're looking for a safe house or a passageway that will lead inside. Once we reach the village we will scout first. Try not to draw too much attention to our location and do not enter the village until we are certain there are no other threads in the area. We will not take any unnecessary risks. This is a simple information gathering mission. Understand!"

"Shouldn't we be telling you that?" Zuberi said with a sarcastically raised eyebrow. Tarik was sporting an amused smirk and Pili was doing his best not to smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ha ha," he said as the horse whinnied making all three soldiers laugh. "Alright let's get going shall we." He moved to stand together with the other three. The horse moved itself as well, shaking off the sand which had come to rest between its hairs over night. Packing the horse with their packs again, they set out for the village.

…

Harry let out a slow breath before sinking back into his hiding stop. Two guards were standing not far from him at the beginning of the cliff. It wouldn't be easy to sneak past them so he could get to the top. They were constantly moving, switching places as they manoeuvred their horses from one edge to another. The wizard silently wished he had his Invisibility Cloak so he could make his way towards the top of the Cliffside. It would make his life a lot easier. Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk. He would have to make due.

The Gryffindor slowly raised his head to peek over the top of the rocks if which he lay behind. The only clear path he could see that led to the top of the cliff was straight through enemy lines. "Damn it," Harry muttered softly, pushing himself lower onto the desert ground. He crawled towards the next stone, pushing a cloth over his mouth and nose so he would not be bothered by the sand and staying as low as possible so he would not be noticed by the guards. The rocks and sand rubbed painfully against his exposed skin, but it was a small price to pay if he could find Bakura in this desolate village.

The effort it took to crawl towards the edge of the cliff almost made it worthwhile. Harry was now closer to the start from where the cliff went upwards, but there was a permanent guard there who would not move from its post. Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance and let his eyes wander towards the back. Turning into his Animagus form might give him the speed and strength to make the leap and run towards the top of the cliff, but there was a strong chance he would be discovered before he could even try. Waiting until it was completely dark would be out of the question. They didn't have the time to take it easy though. Harry was growing impatient with all this waiting and planning.

Harry wondered if his men were doing better than him at the moment. He had left Pili with the horse at the entrance of the village. All four had agreed that the youngest would be faster to get word to the Palace in case of an emergency. The other two were hiding on either side of the village to see if they could discover any other way in without setting off any traps or rouse any suspicions from the guards or anyone who was loyal to Bakura. Harry chose to observe from above and maybe find Bakura's hiding spot.

Closing his eyes for a minute Harry tried to focus on the best way to get to the top of the cliff. Something interrupted his thought process. Atemu's peacefully sleeping form appeared in his mind and the events of a few nights ago forced their way through. The soft lips of that crimson eyed man on his skin, setting it on fire as those hands roamed over his body. Harry suppressed a soft moan and shook his head. He could not get distracted now with these thoughts. He would fight with Bakura again, for the sake of that man. The man who had found his way to his cold heart.

Eyes flashing a sharp green and with a foolishness he had long since forgotten, Harry morphed into his Animagus form. His arms and feet morphed into large paws, his arms and legs into powerful legs which could sprint long distances. Harry shook his head, letting his mane swirl around him and he arched his back when the tail sprouted. Crouching down low, the now Lion waited for the opportune moment before he pounced.

The jump was well aimed, dragging the rider clean off of his horse. The horse whinnied before talking off and Harry pushed his claws into the man's clothing, biting down on the guard's neck. Without making so much as a sound Harry bit off the man's head, tossing it to the side. The body of the guard suddenly disappeared from underneath him, leaving only its cape behind. The Lion Animagus quickly pressed on, jumping up before taking a reckless sprint towards the top of the cliff. At the top he quickly changed back, pressing his body down on the desert ground again so he could look out over the village below.

The place was completely deserted and it looked like it had been burned down. Everywhere Harry looked there was rubble and burned out buildings. There was no sign of life though. Harry could feel something else, something much darker then the night. It was cold and distant, sending chills down the Wizard's spine even if the warm Egyptian sun still shone brightly on his back. Something else suddenly caught his attention. A flash of silver white hair making its way through the village before it disappeared into a building at the edge of the cliff. _Bakura_. The man would not get away from him this time.

He must have missed him completely or been so blinded by his need for getting to the top of the cliff that he had run straight passed, but now he felt them. The guards had him surrounded and as Harry turned and stood before them he couldn't help but swallow hard. He was in deep trouble now. The Gryffindor shook his head and morphed his expression into one of determination. Before he could do anything, like shift into his Animagus form again, one of the guards charged. Ducking quickly out of the way Harry left his injured side freeze up, earning him another graze from the guard's sword this time on his arm.

He quickly moved for his own sword, but with a still healing injured side and a newly injured left arm his action came too late. The second guard already came charging towards him, swinging his own sword. Trying to jump out of the way, Harry received another wound across his chest before being knocked back. Unable to re-gain his footing the Wizard toppled over the edge of the cliff.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. You guys are awesome! As this story is nearing its ending I feel kind of sad and happy at the same time. I loved writing about Ancient Egypt and it gave me a reason to do a lot of research. I'm going to miss the name Harakhty and Masud. I keep wondering if I should have made a few more chapters, play a little bit more between Atemu and Harry. But this was never supposed to be a long story. The sequel will be longer, I promise. But we're not there yet! Happy readings everyone!**

**Warnings: boy/boy fluff and torture scenes (yes, Bakura is a sadistic bastard in this chapter)**

**Chapter 7  
Captive**

Harry felt like he was falling in slow-motion. He watched wide eyed as the figures on the top of the cliff blended in with their surroundings until he couldn't see them anymore. The moment he hit the earth, a sharp pain shot through his entire body before he felt a strange numbness taking over. Darkness surrounded him and the wizard silently wondered if he was finally going to die here. If this really was the end then he didn't mind so much. With one last deep, rattling breath Harry lost consciousness.

A soft and warm light washed over him and Harry, once again, opened his eyes. He was standing in a familiar room. After all he had snuck out of there not three days ago. The wizard sighed, his sigh filled with a longing he thought he would never have possessed again after his lover had died. This man, this ruler of Ancient Egypt who he would never see again once he returned to his own time line, had stirred feelings inside of his that he had long since forgotten. And now… Harry starred at his hands which looked oddly see through. Was he really dead?

Sadness filled him. If he was dead, that meant he could no longer be with Atemu. Lay by his side and watch over him as the man slept. Was this why he had been sent here, to Atemu's room, so he could be tormented. Only able to watch as the man he loved, yes loved, live his life every day without the wizard by his side.

Someone entered the room and Harry moved around the bed to see who it was. Atemu stood next to his desk, moving around his paperwork with slightly hunched shoulders. When the man turned, Harry noticed just how tired the man looked. It was almost as if Atemu hadn't slept for two days, red rimmed eyes and dark bruises just one of the signs that the Ruler had not been taking care of himself. "Oh love, what are you doing to yourself?" Harry whispered, staring at the man before him in pity and sadness.

As if Atemu had heard him, the man's head shot upwards with his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Harry moved away from the bed and closer towards the man in front of him. "You look tired," he whispered, not even sure if Atemu could hear him or not. "Sit down before you keel over. When was the last time you slept?"

Atemu shook his head, his eyes still wide in shock and confusion. "I… Harakhty? Is that you?" The crimson eyed man let himself drop into the chair, earning a groan from the material at the sudden weight. Harry smiled softly staring down at his see through hands. "It seems I am more visible then I thought I was. Yes Atemu, it is me. I wanted to see you, even if we have only been apart for three days. I don't really care if that makes me soft; I just wanted to see your face even if it would be just for a few seconds. Maybe now I can join my friends and family on the other side."

"W-what do you mean?" Atemu asked shakily, wanting to stand again but Harry had already crossed the room to kneel before him. The wizard placed his hands over his lover', not really caring about formalities now. "We have found Bakura's hide out," Harry whispered, raising a hand when the man wanted to start. "Please hear me out. Pili will hopefully reach the Palace in two days with the information if he makes it out. I hope the other two will make it out as well, but knowing them they will fight to either get to my body or create a distraction to get the young soldier away with the horse. I think it is the village of Kul Elna. Please do not come here, it is a strange place guarded by much more then just the ghostly bandits. The dead wander restlessly in this village. Let Bakura come to you, no matter how much he might provoke you to come to him. Please Atemu you must promise me this that you will not go there."

The ruler of Egypt frowned slightly before nodding hesitantly. "I promise that I will not go there unless forced to." Harry breathed out in relief and raised his hand to touch Atemu's cheek. It wouldn't have surprised him if he had gone straight through the cheek, but it actually landed there. Soft skin against soft skin. "Oh Hara -"

"Shh," Harry muttered, sliding his hands down to Atemu's neck. Atemu closed his eyes as Harry traced his fingers down the man's bare skin. The Wizard bend forwards to trace soft kisses on the exposed skin of Atemu's neck, making the man moan softly. A soft pull seemed to want to pull Harry back, but the Wizard didn't plan on giving in to it. He wanted to stay here, in his beloved arms where he felt at home. The moment Atemu started to let his hands wander down Harry's body, the pull became more forceful, almost pushing the Wizard away from the Pharaoh.

"I want to stay," Harry muttered in between the kisses and he pressed himself against the warm, tanned body as if he wanted to bury himself into it. "You can stay with me," Atemu whispered back, pulling Harry into a warm and tight embrace. "Stay until the end of our days." Harry looked up into those beautiful crimson eyes, staring longingly into them and wishing this moment would never end. But the pull became even more forceful and Harry knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Atemu," he started, pausing as a violent pull made him winch slightly. Harry wondered why it hurt so much. He was already dead, wasn't he? "I want to tell you something before I leave." There was a strange pressure on his chest, making it harder to breath and Harry took a few deep breaths before continuing. "The reason… why I couldn't… name the horse… is because… it is not mine." He swallowed and shook its head to clear his mind. "I know… it doesn't… make much sense… but it's like… my name. I have not… told you… my name."

Atemu frowned and Harry reached up to smooth the creases on the Pharaoh's forehead. "But I know your name," Atemu said in confusion. Harry shook his head, gasping for breath as the pull on his body got stronger and stronger. "I want… you… to know… my true… name. I come… from… a distant… place… so it… may sound… strange. My name… is… Harry."

The foreign sounding name startled the Pharaoh, giving him even more reason to frown. "So it was a lie?" Atemu whispered. "All of it was a lie?"

Harry shook his head violently, clawing at his chest when the pressure because almost unbearable. "No… lie. Please… understand… Atemu. Must… protect. I… can't… fight… anymore. Atemu… I lo-" but before he could finish that sentence, darkness took Harry again.

Harry drew a deep, rattling breath, realising he was lying uncomfortably on a hard surface. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together, the robes making burn marks as he tried to wiggle out of them. The skin of his face burned too as the sand scraped against it. Harry coughed, inhaling some of the sand, causing him to cough more violently. "Ah, so you're awake again my little soldier," said a strangely familiar voice and the wizard raised his head to see Bakura sitting in front of him with a malicious smile on his face. "I can't believe you naughty boys thought you could sneak in here. But now that you're here, let's throw a party."

It made Harry seriously wonder about the man's sanity. "I did hear you were rather lonely down here," Harry croaked, clearing his throat before letting his gaze wander. Bakura did say 'boys' so Harry silently prayed to whoever was out there that his men made it out. The shapes behind the Thief gave Harry an uneasy feeling. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, so it can't be good for you to be on your own all the time."

Bakura wasn't paying attention though as the thief pushed himself away from the floor and started moving around the… where were they anyway? It seemed like an underground tomb of some kind. It could even be a ritual room. "Come and let us bring in some more guests," the thief continued. "Since you destroyed four of my loyal servants, I took the liberty of guiding a few others towards this village. Do you know of it? The tragedy which befall Kul Elna? You wouldn't know would you, as you are not part of the Royal Court? Only those who hold the Golden Items are guilty. So maybe it is time for a history lesson. But first, our guests. Oh and I do apologise." Bakura moved towards Harry again and dragged the wizard forcefully upwards to he could sit in an equally uncomfortable but upright position.

The thief almost skipped to the other side of the room where the strange shapes were. A few words were spoken, but they were too soft for Harry to hear, before a soft _thud_ of a body connecting with the floor. Bakura returned with something heavy being dragged behind him across the floor. "I don't think you two need to be re-acquainted. Do feel free to talk while I bring out second and final guest." The thief placed his prisoner in the same upright position before he moved back towards the final shape.

"Commander?" asked a weak voice and Harry could feel his blood run cold. Zuberi sat before him, blood dripping down his chin and a blue swelling starting on one side of his face. His upper body showed various cuts and bruises, like he had fought with everything he had not to get caught. "Praise the heavens, we thought you were dead."

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved in any fighting?" Harry hissed, shivering slightly at the cold which still lingered in his body. He coughed again, trying not to wince as his back ached. Maybe he had died after all, before he was send back again. "You should have re-grouped and gotten out of here."

Zuberi raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously. "You're one to talk," the older man muttered, winching slightly as his facial expression clearly caused him pain.

Harry rolled his eyes and focussed his vision on Bakura when the man returned with Tarik. "Now I promised you a history lesson, didn't I soldier boy," the Thief said with a wide grin.

"Do not feel too offended when I fall asleep somewhere in between," Harry said dryly. "I was never one for history."

The slap echoed through the stone chamber and Harry wobbled slightly as he tried to stay upright. Bakura grabbed the wizard's dark hair and dragged him to the floor, sitting on top of Harry's back so the man couldn't worm his way out of the thief's grasp. "You will listen very carefully so you will know what it is that I am about to carve into your back."

Harry's eyes widened and tried to break free when Bakura started cutting through the robe around the Animagus' wrists, but something more then just brute strength was holding him down. A sadistic and dark energy which he had never felt before was pushing his body in place. This was magic, Harry realised with a start, and it was a magic much sinister then even Voldemort used in his day. Tarik and Zuberi were protesting loudly and Harry felt the weight of the thief leave his back, causing for a bit of alarm. Harry forced himself to look up just in time to see Bakura gag both of his soldiers before kicking both in the stomach. "Shut up if you know what's good for you," the thief growled.

Something metal gleamed in the darkness, making Harry's heart beat a little bit faster. The worst thing was that Harry knew what was coming when Bakura sat on his back again. "Kul Elna was the most peaceful and beautiful city in all of Egypt. The people here were like one extended family, all friendly and kind no matter if you were alone or the outcast from all of Egypt. My brother took care of me when my parents died. We were happy even if we were alone, because all of Kul Elna took care of us."

The white hot blade cut and burned his skin, making Harry's eyes widen. He clenched his mouth shut, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't cry out in pain. It was a lot different from the Cruciatus Curse, not nearly as painful but just as painful as being burned alive. Spots danced in front of his eyes and his teeth tingled as numbness spread through his body. Then the pain started again as Bakura started to cut more vigorously into his body. "One day the soldiers of the Pharaoh came. They call us thieves and murderers. They took us away, into the chambers below and killed every last one of us, apart from me. My brother made sure I was hidden well away from them, but he couldn't have prevented me from rushing back in to save everyone. They were my family and you people, you soldiers of the Pharaoh, killed them all. Your Royal Court used the blood of my family to make the Pharaoh golden trinkets!"

He would have felt sad for Bakura was the thief not currently taking out his revenge on his back and threatening his lover and his friends at the Royal Court. Not to mention the rest of Egypt as well should he succeed. The moment the thief had finished his story, Harry hadn't uttered a sound. His body was tingling all over and not in a good way. It probably would have been better had his body had reacted to the pain. It would have made him feel a little bit more human. Harry guessed it was because he was so accustomed to being hurt that his body just didn't react the same as a normal human did.

His body shook uncontrollably, his stomach churned and he lost himself slightly when the darkness surrounded him for the third time that day. He probably should have noticed it before and in that moment he could have banged his head on the stone floor had he not felt like crap when he finally noticed the golden shimmer next to him. Harry had forgotten all about the fact that Bakura had stolen a Golden Item from Mahado when he had killed him, leaving the Court Magician's soul sealed inside the tablet of the Illusion Magician.

It was there, glittering beautifully in the darkness of the stone chamber, safely kept on a strange looking pedestal. It looked like a sarcophagus with holes in it, very distinct holes. Damn the man wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to get _all_ the Golden Items. All niceties aside, it was time to try and get everyone out of here. When he pushed against his own magic though, the pressure on his back increased tenfold, squeezing the life out of him. This time Harry did let out a low groan as the air was pressed out of his lungs. "Aren't you an interesting one," Bakura said, leaning over his already painful back increasing the pressure on it. "Master Zork thinks so too. Maybe I will keep you a little longer after all."

"You son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Bakura said tauntingly. "Do keep that cheeky tongue inside of your mouth this time my little _magician_. Oh yes, I know all about you but it seems your soldiers are a little confused." Tarik and Zuberi did indeed look confused and a little betrayed. A magician was a completely different status than a mere soldier of the Palace. Harry could have taken over from Mahado when the man died at the hands of Bakura. Instead he had remained with the soldiers as a Commander and, of course, did all the Traps. The fact that he was a Magician had stayed a secret for anyone but the members of the Royal Court. So it was no wonder the two older soldiers looked betrayed.

"You don't know anything about me," Harry hissed, wishing not for the first time that he could just keep his mouth shut because the thief was pressing the still bloody blade against his neck. The wizard could feel his own blood drip down from the back of his neck. "You better not get on my nerves," Bakura hissed in his ear. "Or maybe I should remind you who your host is."

Before Harry could protest, Bakura moved away from him and went directly for Zuberi's throat.

**A/N: It's a little short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My brain is still one gooey mess which makes writing much harder than it used to be. Maybe it's time for vacation. I have been working none stop for three months, which doesn't sound a lot but if you knew what my boss is like you would agree. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and please continue to show your support until the end. Happy readings!**

_**There will be a shift of view until just before Atemu is sealed.**_

**Chapter 8  
A message from the messenger**

If it wasn't for the Commander's horse Pili would have rushed in to Masud's aid as he watched the man fall from the Cliffside. He had already started his descend from his hiding spot when the horse caught him, pulling him back. A spirit, which was used by the members of the Court as well as Masud, joined him and commanded he rode the horse back to the Palace to tell the Pharaoh about what happened here. It took him one long exhausting day and night to reach the Palace, looking nearly half dead together with the horse. It made Pili unsure whether he would be able to talk with the Pharaoh at all since he could barely get off the horse.

"Don't worry if you haven't got the strength to rely the message," his spirit companion spoke suddenly as if he had been reading his mind. The Jackal grinned slightly and his green eyes sparkled in the light of the new dawn. "Harakhty is very powerful and will do anything to notify the Pharaoh of what happened at Kul Elna. Even if we hadn't been able to get here I'm sure the Pharaoh already knows. What we will be is a conformation to the message that has already been sent. Also, we might be able to tell the Court a little bit more since I'm unsure how much Harakhty was able to tell the Pharaoh. He is still sustaining me after all."

"He's alive?" Pili asked weakly, lifting his head in an effort to show he was still awake. The horse had slowed in its gallop to the Palace, entering the city with more speed than it should have since it had been running all this time. "The Commander is alive?"

The spirit of the Jackal warrior glanced at him in surprise. "Who did you think send me to accompany you? You humans can be really dense sometimes."

It filled Pili with hope. If Masud was still alive, that meant there was still time. The horse whinnied as they reached the Courtyard and charged straight through to the Throne Room. The guards on duty watched the strange companions charge towards them before they sprung open the doors. Their haste was quite clear as Pili hadn't bothered to dismount. Having a horse inside the Palace was an act of blasphemy, but this horse was Commander Masud's and Pili was one of the men he had taken with him on the mission to find Bakura's hideout. Besides, the young guard looked too weak to stand on his own two legs. Even the horse looked ready to collapse any minute now that they were back in the Palace. The only one who didn't look like he needed any sleep was the spirit Jackal who was accompanying them. But then again he was a spirit after all. Could they even get tired?

The doors of the Throne room swung open with such a force it could have rattled the entire Palace. The members of the Court quickly sprung into action, taking a defensive pose in front of the Pharaoh. Harakhty's horse came to a halt in front of them, finally falling down on the ground in exhaustion. Pili stepped off carefully before throwing himself onto the floor before the Pharaoh. The Jackal sighed and rolled his eyes before bending his knee. "I guess I will do the talking since these two have wasted too much energy on travelling back here."

There was an obvious lack of respect which annoyed the High Priest to no end. The Jackal watched the eyebrow of the infamous Seth twitched in annoyance and he resisted a smirk. His master and partner was right, the man was really too fun to play with. He focused his green eyes on the Pharaoh who stared back patiently. "I'm guessing you already know Pharaoh. My master and your commander of the troops has been taken prisoner by the one you call Bakura."

The news still shocked a great number of people. Isis gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. The other council members showed no obvious signs of shock, but he could see at least two pairs of eyes widen. Shimon, the advisor to the Pharaoh, moved to the ruler's side. Whether the man knew of their relationship or he just wanted to show any type of support was unclear, but the Advisor took a step closer to the throne. The Pharaoh hadn't moved or showed any emotion at all.

Maybe this was his way of coping, or the man was unsure how to respond. He remembered the conversation the Pharaoh had with Harakhty just after the Court Magician had died. It seemed that the kind-hearted Pharaoh had finally learned to close off his emotions. "I take it you encountered the _Thief_ at his hideout?" the ruler of Egypt nearly spat, his voice the only thing that gave away his true feelings.

The Jackal looked into the man's crimson eyes and he saw the pain which was finally making itself known. "Yes Pharaoh," the spirit said. He felt unsure if he should tell him. He was aware of Harakhty's feelings towards the man and knew that those feelings had been returned by the Pharaoh. If the man knew where Bakura was there was no knowing if he would rush to Harakhty's rescue, something he had to prevent above all else.

"I made a promise," the Pharaoh suddenly confessed, startling not only the spirit but most people in the Throne room. It seemed that Shimon wanted to protest at the confession, it was not something a ruler needed to do, but Atemu waved him back. "Harakhty appeared to me last night as if in a dream. He asked me to promise him that whatever would happen I would not seek out the Thief at his hide out. He spoke of something dark which rested in that village, something that would harm us should we disturb it. He called the village Kul Elna."

The spirit of the Jackal saw the eldest Court member freeze in his movements and break out in what he assumed was cold sweat. So the man knew about Kul Elna. Interesting… he would have to notify the Pharaoh about this in private and maybe snoop around a little. Before he could lay out a plan of action for himself, the Pharaoh continued eyes clouded by his memories. "But I will not sit here and do nothing while Harakhty and his men are being tortured or worse. We still have to deal with Bakura."

"My Pharaoh," the eldest Court member spoke suddenly, bowing low to ask for permission. The crimson eyed man waved his hand, giving permission to speak freely. "Maybe it would be wise to send out a few men, maybe even a few magicians and at least one council member to Kul Elna. We could draw out the Thief, lead him away from the village and engage him in battle on the sand dunes."

"Do you think this wise Akhenaden," Karim said. "The men just lost their commander and need to be regrouped before they can be lead into a lion's den. The men are all loyal to our Pharaoh, but without a commander they would be less able to coordinate an attack such as you described. Am I wrong, private Pili?"

The young soldier was startled out of his sleep deprived mind when he was addressed by one of the Court members. The spirit of the Jackal bit back a laugh when he watched Pili blink the sleep out of his eyes. "The loss of the commander will be a shock to many," he muttered showing the proper respect to the Council members before he rested himself against the back of the sleeping horse. "We are loyal to our Pharaoh and to our commander."

"Let him sleep," the Jackal said as two Court members almost started to protest at the behaviour of the young soldier. "I may still be standing, but young Pili rode that horse all the way back here. That and the traumatic events that let him here have finally taken its toll on the young man's mind and body."

"How is it you are still here _spirit_?" High Priest Seth asked.

The Jackal turned his piercing green eyes on the blue eyed man, his expression darker than any of the Court had witnessed before. "That _fool_ is using most of his energy to keep me here. He wants me to protect the Pharaoh in his _absence_."

A pained expression flashed over the Pharaoh's face, gone before anyone else could notice, but it made the spirit wonder just what the man was thinking. "Very well," the crimson eyed man muttered before addressing his court. "We will plan and make our final decision about a course of action tomorrow. Let us rest for now; it has been a long day for most. Isis, if you would be so kind to check privet Pili for injuries, and maybe have someone take the Commander's horse to the stables?"

"Let me my Pharaoh," Karim said, bowing low before walking towards the horse.

The Pharaoh nodded, but before anyone else could depart from the room, a flash of blue light erupted into the middle of the Throne room. The Jackal quickly positioned himself in front of the man he was assigned to protect, not letting the magical light blind him in case it was an enemy. Sobbing was heard and a cry of pain as something heavy hit the marble floors. Blood and gore filled the Jackal's nostrils and he stretched out his arm to stop the Pharaoh, who was standing and trying to see around the large spirit.

The blue light withdrew with a crack to reveal two bodies, one lying deadly still on top of the other. By the amount of blood and the lack of breath in the top body it could very well be that the man was indeed dead. Near hysterical sobbing racketed through the other body, shaking it so hard the sensitive ears of the Jackal heard the cracked ribs grind against one another with every shudder. If Pili had been awake, he would have been in shock at the sight of his comrades. When the medics would wash away the blood and gore they would find six broken bones on the one who was still alive. A few minor cuts but also two deep ones near the main artery and abdomen indicating a fight not too long ago. The bruising and scraps would indicate that the man had been dragged across sand and stone, and there was a fresh burn mark on the side of his face which would never fade. The dead man had nearly been severed in half and had also a few broken bones and cuts and scrapes. Fortunately the man was dead. It would be pure agony for the man who was still alive until he would be fully healed. The major question would be if the man would ever be able to walk normally again.

Isis rushed towards the hysterical soldier, quickly asking for assistance so she could get both soldiers to the hospital. The guards were shocked to see their comrades in such a way and tried to get Tarik off of Zuberi, but the man desperately clung to the older soldier. The scene could have come directly from the greatest drama play in existence. The guards, medics and even Isis were each trying to separate the two men, but Zuberi had curled himself tightly around Tarik making it impossible. When even the Pharaoh gave in and tried to make his way around the spirit to help, the Jackal sighed.

"All right, out of the way before you wake the young soldier too," he said, stepping forwards to help them. Most of the guards and medics seemed shocked to see a Ba-spirit talk and move on his own command and hastily stepped out of the way, probably thinking that the Jackal belonged to the Pharaoh. The spirit snorted to himself. Sure he wore a lot of gold but he, in no way, belonged to anyone. Even Harakhty, who summoned him from the spirit realm, had no direct command over him. He would do as the man asked, but that was it.

The Jackal picked up the two humans with ease and gestured to Isis to walk ahead of him. The lingering magic which surrounded them smelled like Harakhty's. If the man was using magic even under pressure it would mean that his spirit form wouldn't have much time left in this world. It could become quite troublesome.

…

Atemu sighed softly to himself and stared up at the starry sky above as if he was pleading with the heavens. He wasn't a fool. Even if the population of Egypt saw him as a God and the fact that he could summon them to him at the cost of his life energy did not make him immune to heartache, stress and hopelessness. He was as much human as the next person, but ever since he had taken the burden of the heavy pendant and leadership of his country he had been pushed, pulled and torn apart just for living. Not even Isis' Tauk could have predicted this would happen, just like she was unable to foresee Hara- no, Harry's future. The name was still foreign to him and came with an extra dose of doubt and heartache. The confession of his real name had brought with it so many new questions that Atemu had gone to Isis with the innocent question of searching Harry's future. She had turned away from him with a shameful blush and confessed that she had already tried and failed many times to predict the man's future. The bearer of the Tauk had even cornered the Commander about it, but he had just smiled sadly and shrugged his shoulders before walking away. Maybe he knew more than he led on, but it made the mystery of Harry become even more mysterious.

The air shifted inside and Atemu turned to see the Spirit of the Jackal standing in the opening of the balcony. "Sorry to interrupt Pharaoh but I have news."

Blinking slightly at the sight, Atemu nodded wondering just how long it would be before the Ba spirit would disappear on him. And when that would happen, would he really be strong enough to keep his promise to Harry and stay inside the palace? If his eyes weren't deceiving him the edges around the Jackal were already fading.

"It seems the idiot is overusing every bit of energy inside his body, whether magical or not. Zuberi regained enough of his senses to tell me, in detail, how that bastard Thief carved his history into Harakhty's back."

"Harry," Atemu whispered, not fully registrating what the spirit was trying to tell him or already told him.

"Sorry?"

"Call him Harry," the Pharaoh said, raising his head to reveal bright crimson eyes. He wasn't even sure when he had lowered his head to stare at the floor but it made him feel vulnerable at the moment. Something only Harry could make him feel, and only had the right to make him feel.

The Jackal mouth broke into a wide, cheeky grin. "Very well Atemu," he purred, his green eyes twinkling with merit. "Will you hear me out now?" Atemu nodded, slightly shocked at the spirit who was like a cardboard copy of his lover. The spirit proceeded to tell him what Zuberi had told him about his capture and the torture of the Commander of many names. The fact that Bakura had carved his history into his lover's back made Atemu beyond furious. How dare that Thief, that lowlife, that scum do that to his Harry?

"Calm your mind Pharaoh," the Jackal suddenly said, advancing slightly on the man. "Hatred will darken your intentions. You need to stay objective or your people will suffer. The fact that you do not yet rely heavily on the magic of your pendant shows you are still clear of mind. If you wish to help Harry than rely on your own strength as you have done so far. The Gods are still with you and will answer only to you as long as you remain pure of heart. Your love for your people will guide you."

Atemu frowned slightly, his thoughts hazy as anger still ruled his head, but he noticed that it sounded as if the spirit was saying goodbye. Blinking the haze away, he felt his body move on his own accord. Strong arms wrapped protectively around him and Atemu buried his head in the large chest. It almost felt like Harry was really there. Even his smell, though faint, was the same as his lover. However faint it was though, it was still there and caused his heart to cry out in pain and sadness.

"Call out to him, cry for him, kiss him in public if you must," the Jackal said, his chest vibrating at the effort. "Harry will need you before the end as much as your people will need you, maybe even more so. That pendant will show…" but before the spirit could finish what he was saying, he suddenly disappeared. It seemed his time was up. It also meant that Harry's energy was completely spent.

Atemu sighed again, still standing in the middle of his room with his arms outstretched into the empty space. He slowly lowered his arms when the knock came to announce his evening meal. Muttering a quiet "Enter" he turned back to stand on his balcony. Should he go down to see Zuberi? But no, Isis would never let him enter, let alone question, the soldier who had just watched the torture and death of him comrades. The Jackal gave him quite an accurate description of what happened in Kul Elna.

The name of the village sounded strangely familiar, as if he had heard it somewhere before but he could not remember where he had heard it. Maybe it was something his father had once spoken about, but when? And what had it been about? He would have to ask Shimon or Akhenaden. Maybe they knew something about this village. He could probably find some information in the papyrus scrolls his father had left him too. This was going to be such a pain! And why couldn't he just remember?

Atemu reached down and let his fingers trace the design of his pendants. His father had worn this before him, it was a sign he was the Pharaoh after all, but the man had always kept it at arm's length from him. He had always assumed that his father just didn't want to hurt himself on it because the object was hard and had sharp edges. But ever since he had accepted it and worn it to show he is the Pharaoh of Egypt, something had been bugging him. A certain feeling that he had first shrugged off as something to do with the fact that he was a newly assigned Pharaoh. That his father had recently died or that everything just seemed to be happening so fast. He hadn't had a moment of peace since he had become the Pharaoh. Sure he had known when he had been forced to take the position, he had often enough seen his father work late at night just to get everything done, but this whole business with Bakura was something he had hoped would not have happened so soon.

Maybe he should focus on re-enforcing his troops and train with his Court to better work with the spirits. It would make life a lot easier if they learned to master this art and maybe work on a way to strengthen their spirits by strengthening their own body and spirit.

The rich smell of his dinner almost made him gag, but Atemu still nibbled on the fruits on the plate and sipped a little from his wine. Taking the tray and a stack of paperwork, Atemu made himself comfortable on the bed. It wasn't really appropriate but he didn't care. Sometimes having a moment of comfort, even if you had to work, was well worth it. Sinking a little deeper into the comfort of his pillows he picked up the first piece of paperwork and started nibbling on his gapes.

…

"_Atemu," someone whispered in his ear, teasing it with a warm breath. Atemu's eyelids fluttered slightly, taking another deep breath and turning his head as the warm breath of the other tickled his ear again. "Atemu," the voice called in a singsong tune. "I have something for you my love."_

_Atemu blinked and turned to stare into the face of his lover. "Why did you wake me?" he whined softly._

_Green eyes narrowed slightly, sparkling with merit, as a wide grin spread itself on his lover's face. "My, my, who could have guessed that the Pharaoh of Egypt was a lazy man? And cute too this early in the morning."_

_The young Pharaoh rolled his eyes and stretched under his covers but made no move to get out of bed. "I just worked eleven hours straight, I think I deserve a little time in bed. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have an investigation to run or people to train?"_

_A pout formed on his beautiful face and Atemu could help but lean over and place a soft kiss on the man's cheek. "Here I am because I was worried about you and this is the thanks I get?" the raven haired man muttered. "It's nearly mid-afternoon and your Court is waiting for you."_

"_Do I have to?" Atemu whined almost childishly._

_His lover chuckled softly and combed with his hand through Atemu's equally wild hair. It felt really relaxing and Atemu closed his eyes again in comfort. "Don't go to sleep again," his lover whispered. "I have something to show you." And comforting lips found him. The kiss felt wrong though, rough and reluctant. Atemu could feel the raven haired man smirk into the kiss and couldn't help but frown. This was wrong, it felt wrong. He broke the rough kiss to stare into his lover's eyes when he noticed the change. Instead on the beautiful emerald green, a hard brown made its way into those eyes. Atemu couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips. A wicked grin made its way onto his lover's face again. "Do you not like my present Atemu," he hissed and the voice sounded like that of Bakura._

"_Keep away from me and my people," Atemu hissed._

"_Tsk, tsk," Bakura said, the face of raven haired man slowly melting away to replace that of the Thief, he was wiggling his finger in front of Atemu's face in a taunting manner. "You were so lovingly just now. What happened Pharaoh? Do you not like my surprise?"_

_Atemu growled, narrowing his eyes and tried to raise himself from the bed only to find that he was not able too. "Oh, what are you going to do now?" the Thief continued, laughing in an almost maniac way. "You already gave your precious Harakhty and Mahado to me, who will you send next? More of your soldiers or maybe you will even sacrifice a few of your Court members. Please, do let them come. I will collect all the Items in the end, one way or another, so do send them out to sacrifice themselves for you. I will watch you, Pharaoh, as your minions fall before you, as you become hopeless and alone and beg for me to take your life and your pendant."_

"_Never," Atemu snarled at the Thief, crimson eyes burning with hate._

"_Yes, yes, hate me more," Bakura said. "Despise me more. In the end we are all the same you see. Your precious Harakhty agrees with me as he will surely tell you once you are reunited once again. Though, I'm not so sure if he wants that. We shall see." And he cackled, turning away from Atemu. In a flash, just before darkness took him, Atemu noticed an inscription on the man's back. Was it really Harry's body, because it hadn't been there before? He was quite positive that the Thief's back was free from inscriptions. "I'm so sorry," Atemu whispered to the darkness, tears threatening to fall when he realised just what it was. "I'm so sorry."_

…

Atemu shot upright in his bed, cold sweat making its way down his face and back, mixing itself with fresh tears he hastily wiped away. A few papyrus scrolls dropped onto the floor and it was almost a miracle that his food tray didn't end up crashing next to some of them. A persistent knocking seemed to have been the thing that had awoken him and he fixed clouded eyes on the doors. Shouting came from outside and he could hear rushed footsteps from down below as well as in the hallways.

"Pharaoh," someone called. "Pharaoh, it's urgent!"

The crimson eyed man straightened his clothes slightly to look more presentable and blinked away his tears. "Yes," he called out shakily. He coughed and tried to level his voice. "Come in."

One of his guards entered the room, kneeling by the entrance when he noticed that the Pharaoh was sitting on the bed. "Pardon the rude awakening Pharaoh."

Atemu shook his head and waved away the apology. "That's quite alright," he said with a frown. "I understand it is urgent?"

"Yes my Pharaoh," the guard said not moving from his spot. "The servants just discovered it. Priest Akhenaden had disappeared."

**A/N: Yep another cliffy. I'm getting really evil here. I first wanted to have Seth disappear together with Akhenaden, but decided against it at the last minute because I want to have a bit more room to play with these characters before I give them up. Sorry it took me so long (again) but I'm not a very healthy person and with my brain on freeze this chapter took me a lot longer than planned. Keep reviewing ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
Zork shows itself**

The golden goblet bounced off the wall, spilling its ruby red contents on the floor. "How could he take off without anyone knowing?" Atemu hissed his crimson eyes dark and twinkling dangerously in the dark Throne Room. His staff and Court room advisers were all kneeling in front of him. Even Shimon had sunk on one knee next to his throne. The betrayal of Akhenaden ran deep in every one of them and some of the women were shivering slightly at the anger which was radiating off of the young Pharaoh. Atemu was tired and stressed, trying his hardest to control the emotions raging through him. He let out a deep sigh and fell back onto his Throne. "Seth, Karim, I want you two to lead our men for now. Scout the area in search for Akhenaden. Messengers will be sent to the outer villages to update them of the situation and provide them with any help they need to protect their borders. Do not cause panic among the civilians. I do not want our people to worry. Shada see if you can find anything about the village of Kul Elna. Shimon please help him with this. Isis, I want to talk to Zuberi about what happened later this morning. Please make sure he is lucid enough."

"Your will my Pharaoh," echoed through the Throne Room.

"Very well," Atemu said. "I wish you all well with this and want to see you here late afternoon. And another thing, this counts for the servants as well! I want anyone who heard or saw Akhenaden leave talk to Shimon and Shada. Anything mentioned here tonight will remain a secret. No one outside the Palace needs to know about this. Go now and may the Gods watch over and protect you."

He was left alone in the Throne room. Shimon patted his hand in comfort before he too left. The loneliness which pressed heavily on his heart was almost suffocating him. It was strange how attached he had become to Harry, how he longed for his company now that the strange man was gone. Even when he was around Mana and Mahado he would miss his father. The man had always been with him after his mother had died giving birth to him. His father had been a kind man, always there for him even if he was busy as the Pharaoh. But ever since Harry arrived things had changed. It wasn't like he had completely forgotten his father just that the loss weighed less heavy on his heart. The wound had healed and became a scar which would soon fade away. Sure he still remembered everything about his father, those warm hands and kind smiles, but the memory was no longer painful.

But Harry was gone, taken by that bastard thief, and no matter if he had promised the man or not he wanted to safe the man he had grown to love. Atemu clenched his hands into fists, shaking slightly at the rage he felt coursing through his body. Bakura… that man had been allowed to roam free long enough. He could no longer sit back and watch his men battle it out with the thief. It was time that his council and himself learned how to bond with their spirit allies just like Harry could. It was time to summon Mahado to see what he could do to help.

Atemu sighed and rubbed his face. There were still things he had to take care of though. The country was still his to run and paperwork wouldn't sign itself unfortunately.

…

The tray of food was on the table, cold and untouched, not even noticed by the man who was trying to work as fast as he could. Atemu signed the bottom of the page and laid down his writing utensil, flexing his hand as he did so. He stretched, suppressing a yawn before rubbing his eyes tiredly. All this paperwork was doing his head in. He wanted to _do_ something, _anything_, to help the others in their hunt for the Thief. But all he could do was sit in his office and do paperwork. He wasn't a master planner or strategist, even if he had learned some from his advisors and Harry, and he had a responsibility to the empire. His father left him this legacy and he would do anything in his power to keep the country from falling into ruin.

That didn't really take away the restlessness which had settled in with the disappearance of Akhenaden. The older man was a mystery to Atemu. The young Pharaoh knew that the older priest had been in the service of Egypt since his father started. Shimon had known the man well and seemed as shocked as everyone else that Akhenaden had chosen to disappear. And to leave without anyone knowing? How had he done this? Would the Golden Eye have granted him the power to sneak away from the Palace?

Atemu placed his hands on either side of the Pendent. The Golden Item felt strangely hot under his touch. It was almost as if it was longing for something and it seemed to take the disappearance of the older priest as a signal to finally start something. Something dark and sinister. As the young Pharaoh closed his eyes he could almost hear the silent cries of thousands of voices, trying to reach out to him in the dark.

His eyes flew open when an urgent knock sounded through the silent office. "Pharaoh it's an emergency!" Atemu recognised the voice as one of his guards. He rushed to the door and opened it, already frowning in worry. Silently he urged the kneeling guard to speak. "The high priest Seth is fighting with a number of monsters. Priest Karim is dead."

The young Pharaoh's eyes widened and he quickly rushed back in to grab his DiaDhank. "Tell the others!" he said as he rushed past the guard towards the exit of his Palace. For the first time he welcomed the dark power which was rushing through him. It seemed to feed his anger, his rage, but Atemu didn't care. Karim had been killed just like Mahado and Seth was fighting to keep the creatures at bay. Even if it was a trap he would not idly stand by to watch how his people died.

A few guards rushed towards him as Atemu neared the Courtyard, as if they had been told to keep the Pharaoh inside the Palace, but hastily made way for him as they could feel the killing intent oozing from the man. "ONURIS!" Atemu cried and Harry's horse rushed towards him. Whether or not it was because he understood the name or because he sensed the urgency Atemu would never know. He was just glad to finally be able to give it a name. "Let us join the fight!"

The horse whinnied and set out in the direction of the gates. Soldiers followed after them, running as fast as they could but unable to keep up with the horse. Smoke was rising from the edges of the town and civilians were running towards the Palace. Atemu kept his eyes fixed on the smoke so he wouldn't have to watch the frightened expressions of his people. He suddenly noticed Duos, Seth's Ka creature, as it sailed through the air. "Nearly there," the Pharaoh muttered.

The entrance was a mess. Rubble was everywhere and broken weapons lay across the desert floor. A few soldiers had taken refuge in the empty houses to treat their wounds while other still tried to fight against the spirits, growing more and more tired. Seth looked dead on his feet. Two of his Ka monsters were trying to keep the enemy at bay, but Atemu noticed the high priest no longer held his Golden Item. "Mahado, I summon thee!"

A burst of light came from his DiaDhank and while a picture of a magician appeared, Mahado materialized before them. "You summoned me, my Pharaoh?"

"Let us protect our people Mahado!" Atemu cried and he jumped off of Onuris, who whinnied and turned towards the wounded. "Take the wounded back to the Palace!" he ordered a lightly wounded soldier who nodded. The soldiers quickly started to make a contraption which they could tie to the horse. Onuris would take the wounded back to the Palace for treatment. "Seth, what happened?"

The high priest seemed relieved to see the Pharaoh. "Karim and I were attacked on our way back from our patrol. We tried to hold them back, but Karim had taken a heavy blow before using the last of his strength in an attack. He died taking at least ten enemy spirits with him."

Atemu's eyes darkened at the news that another of his most trusted men had fallen. "We will mourn our friend later. For now let us protect everyone. Mahado!" The magician had already started attacking the enemy. The strange spiritual creatures resembled Ka-monsters but for some reason they were unclear, as if they hadn't been properly summoned. He quickly noticed Bakura's accomplices on the top off the hill probably waiting until none of the decoys were left before attacking. Atemu grimaced and turned to face Seth. "How much strength do you have left?"

"I can keep going, my Pharaoh," the High Priest quickly said.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED!" Atemu shouted, his eyes flashing angrily and he winched as Mahado took a blow to the chest. "I will not lose anyone else," he continued more calmly at Seth's startled expression. The High Priest nodded and his shoulders lowered in shame but also in relief. The sound of more hooves announced the arrival of the other priests and priestess. Spiria and Two-Headed Jackal Warrior were quickly summoned and fighting alongside Mahado and Battle Ox.

"Pharaoh! Seth!" Isis and Shada quickly joined them on the outskirts of the city. "Where is Karim?"

Atemu looked at them, his eyes shining with deep sadness. "Karim went on ahead of us to the heavens." Isis's eyes widened in shock and even Shada could not hide his sadness. "What are we…" but suddenly Isis froze, her eyes still wide in shock and her mouth slightly open. Atemu wanted to turn around but it was as if his body had been frozen. He could not move a single muscle. "Tsk, tsk," a voice said. It was like the person was standing at the other end of a cave, his voice echoing through the space until it reached them. Atemu could feel the man approaching them though; he could almost see the man's reflection in Isis's terrified eyes.

"It looks like you were all caught off guard even if your monsters are fighting your battles." The voice was so familiar it was maddening. "Let us turn our _great Pharaoh_ around shall we? So he can see the arrival of the Great Thief King." The man grabbed him and turned him easily in the sand, creating a near circle on the desert ground. The man's face was covered in a mask as dark as his clothing and his long grey hair fell chaotically around his face. The only thing which gave him away was the Golden Eye which his face mask surrounded. _Akhenaden_!

"Now, now, don't look so surprised _Pharaoh_," he said mockingly. "It's almost as if you didn't expect to see me again. I'm hurt." _Sarcastic bastard_. "Now let us complete our set." And to everyone's horror Akhenaden took the Golden Items from the Priests, Priestess and lastly from the Pharaoh himself. Atemu felt the decrease in power and hatred right away and it was almost as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He would have sighed in relief if he had been able to move.

As Akhenaden moved away from them two new figures appeared on the dune. Bakura's cheek had been cut, a long red wound glaring angrily on the face from his right eye till the jawline. His long white hair was as unruly as ever and he had changed his shabby clothing for something slightly fancier. The Thief could have joined his court as a nobleman with the toga he was showing off. Bakura was smiling, knowing that he had been able to gather every last one of the Golden Items and killing two of the Priests of the Palace so far.

The second figure was standing completely still as if he too had been petrified by the magic either Bakura or Akhenaden had used. He was covered from head to foot in a cape, shielding his face from the Egyptian sun. When the desert wind blew open the cape a muscled male body was shown dressed in nothing but a shabby cloth. The colours were faded but something about it was familiar to Atemu. A feeling of dread filled him up completely.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The mighty Pharaoh and his Priests. How shocking was it to see that Akhenaden joined me? Of course he didn't join voluntarily, he would never hurt his son like that and even if he hated his brother with a passion he would never intentionally hurt his nephew. Now let us gather everything up and reveal the happy surprise shall we, my little soldier boy?" And he turned towards the figure standing next to him.

The man wrapped in the cape did not show any sign that he had heard Bakura and made no move in any direction. Bakura sighed, clearly annoyed about something. "You're so boring when you are like this," the Thief muttered kicking at the other's leg, still not getting a response. Another breeze brushed past their legs but the silence remained. Bakura frowned in annoyance. "Fine, be like that! Kill them with your obnoxious creature."

The command stirred the man into action and Mahado, who was clearly weakened but still seemed able to fight, moved in front of them in a defensive pose. The cloaked man raised an arm, but remained silent as the grave. A burst of light blinded them momentarily before the Jackal appeared in all its glory. His golden guards on his arms shone in the Egyptian sun and the purple cape fluttered behind him. His eyes, which had been a bright green when Harakhty had fully possessed him, were a dull blue and he bared his teeth menacingly. Bakura cackled in disturbing glee and Atemu swallowed nervously. Mahado's eyes widened in recognition.

Without a command from Harry the Jackal moved towards them in a slow jog, dragging his golden guards in the sand. Atemu's heart hammered inside his chest as the Jackal neared, raised a guard and jumped up high… but did not attack. He landed in a graceful heap before the Pharaoh's feet, his head bowed and the guards buried in the desert sand. "You need to hurry Pharaoh," the creature growled lowly startling Atemu and his Priests. "Harakhty's heart is nearly completely swallowed and once Bakura is able to summon the Dark One we don't know what will happen to the light of your country."

The spirit of the Jackal disappeared as a slap echoed around the desert. The hood fell off, revealing the blank face of Harry. His dark hair was messier then ever and his usually bright green eyes were vacant and empty. Dark smear marks which looked like tear streaks ran from the corner of his eyes till his jaw line. A fresh cut started to bleed on his cheek, ruby red droplets mixing with the dirty tear streaks. "Damn that little magician, who knew that he still had some fight left in him. I'll do it then. DIABOUND!"

Accompanied with the rumbling sound of thunder the strange Ka-creature appeared next to Bakura. Mahado was quickly firing magic blast after magic blast and Battle Ox rushed forwards only to be knocked back by Diabound. The blast was enough to make the Battle Ox disappear. If the spell of paralysation had been lifted Atemu was sure Seth would have crashed to the ground in exhaustion. He still felt every blast Mahado took.

Diabound rushed forwards again, pushing Mahado out of the way with its serpent's tail, it started to gather its energy. The blast would hit them directly, killing them all. The blast moved as if in slow motion as it charged towards them. He could do nothing to stop it and silently Atemu wished that it would only hit him so it would not kill his advisors and friends.

Desert sand blasted their faces just before the blast was supposed to hit but instead it was deflected by something, or someone. The spell of paralysation had stopped, making them free to move again. Seth crashed to the ground, panting hard at the extreme loss of energy. Isis quickly rushed towards him, but he shook his head and stood shaking. "I'm alright Isis," he muttered.

As the dust cleared Atemu expected to see Bakura ordering Diabound to attack once again, but he had disappeared together with his prisoner and Akhenaden. The mysterious saviour was still there and he turned when he knew the danger had finally passed, kneeling down before him. "My Pharaoh." Its great golden mask shone in the Egyptian sun.

"Thank you for saving us," Atemu said, nodding his thanks. "May I ask your name stranger?"

"I am Hasan, protector of the Pharaoh's." Atemu felt confused but did not let it show. Before anyone could say anything else the sky darkened even if it was mid-day and an evil power washed over them with the desert wind. "You do not have much time my Pharaoh," Hasan said. "Bakura has already summoned the Dark One Zork. He will be here soon. We will need all of our powers to lock the Dark One and his Shadows away once more."

Atemu wondered just who this Zork was, but he had the feeling that they would meet soon. Judging by the spreading darkness and the intensity of the wind Zork would be reaching the city sooner rather than later. He turned towards his men. "We need to regroup and treat the wounded. Isis can you make sure everyone who is wounded but would be able to fight is treated and ready for battle? We need as many able soldiers on their feet as possible. Shada mobilize all the soldiers and make sure all the civilians are inside Palace walls. Seth, please go with Isis to get healed."

"Your will, my Pharaoh!" And with a last troubled look everyone left. The moment he was left alone with Hasan the last of Bakura's accomplices appeared once again on top of the sand hill. Atemu whispered a curse, not even caring how unbefitting it was for a Pharaoh to sweat, and grabbed a small sword which was buried in the sand by the previous battle. "It seems we will have to fight sooner than we expected. Let us protect our friends and this precious village."

With a cry of approval both Mahado and Hasan charged forwards with him. Fighting with the spirit forms of Bakura's henchmen felt strange. They did not tire or gasp in pain when a hit landed. The fact that they were on horseback didn't make matters much easier either. Atemu panted heavily as he was pushed back towards the desert plains. It was almost as if the spirits were trying to force them towards where Zork was moving. "There is no end to their power," Atemu muttered trying to come up with a strategy to defeat them without using too much energy. He would need it for fighting Zork once it reached the city.

When a storm of soldiers appeared out of nowhere to assist them, the spirits on horseback retreated towards the desert plains. Leaning on his sword Atemu panted slightly as the rush of battle left his body. "Leave them," he ordered, the soldiers halted in their attempt to follow. "We must prepare for a larger fight. They will be back when Zork reaches these gates. We must be ready."

…

They didn't have to wait long for Zork to arrive at the sand dunes before the city walls. His dark powers were painful to most of the men. Atemu could see them flinch and some were trying to catch their breath. "My Pharaoh, we found them." Shimon rushed towards him, the golden pendant swinging from its rope in his hand. It seemed that they had found all the Golden Items once again. Relief coursed through him. This meant they would be able to fight back with more strength. Strength which could summon the three great Egyptian Gods.

"Thank you Shimon. Good work."

The weight of the pendant seemed comforting to him. It had been worn by his father and even if it had been created without his knowledge. Yes, he knew all about it now. Shada and Shimon had found out everything. He didn't blame his father for not knowing or using the power of the Golden Items as it had been used to protect the land. "Let us protect our future!"

"YEAH!"

A group of soldiers rushed forwards to take on the foot soldiers of Bakura, but Atemu's eyes were fully focussed on Zork. There, imbedded in the middle of its gigantic chest, was Harry.

**A/N: That took me ages! And it isn't even a long chapter; you all must be so disappointed. The next chapter will be the last one and will be called 'Harry's heart'.**

**Onuris means: 'he who brings back the distant one'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
Harry's heart**

*_ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom_*

His beating heart hurt, but then again it had been suffering for a long time now. His heart had been trampled on, chew and spit on so many times that it was a wonder he still had a heart. But it was still beating inside his chest at a steady pace. His body had lost all feeling so his beating heart was the only sound which echoed through it, even if it was a broken sound.

It was dark and cold around him and the damp smell reminded him of his time in the cupboard under the stairs at number 4 Privet Drive. Those lonely days spend staring at the back of the stairs. The silent house when the Dursley's would be out and he would stay in the cupboard would drive him mad, so he would concentrate on his beating heart while muttering nonsense to himself. He would still do that at times. He couldn't stand the silence of an empty room so he would mutter nonsense. And while his empty heart continued to beat in a steady rhythm his thoughts would stray to happier things.

*_ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom_*

_Happier things_. There were few of them in those days and half of those were made up on the spot. Like when he cooked Christmas dinner for the entire family and he was praised for his excellent cooking skills. Not that he ever was. Just like when he was gardening and won the price for best kept garden in the London area. Of course it was aunt Petunia who claimed the prize and praise which came with it. Or when he got full marks on a test and the Dursley's swapped his score with Dudley's, because who would ever believe that a _freak_ would do well in school.

Happier times definitely came after he was allowed to step into the Wizarding World. It took a while to get used to everything. With so many people constantly surrounding you, he would have guessed he would never feel alone. Funny thing was that the first few months were incredibly lonely for him. Even if he had Ron and Hermione, the loneliness kept his beating heart in its cold state. He was sure Neville had seen him at times when he would stare at the canopy of his bed and mutter to himself.

The other hadn't noticed, or if they had they hadn't said anything about it. He was sure Ron and Hermione never noticed, they sure were people who would not leave him alone about something like that.

*_ba-boom… ba-boom… ba-boom_*

His heart-rate was slowing. Maybe it would finally stop this time. Then all this suffering and pain would end. And maybe the loneliness would end. But hadn't the loneliness already ended? The empty relationships did nothing to melt his frozen heart, but it had surprisingly been Draco Malfoy who was able to melt a tiny bit of his frozen heart and filled the void. The flings that followed in his travels had been amusing compared to the indifferent aristocrat.

Then there was Danny. Had that wonderful man not filled the void completely? But he hadn't, not really. Not like Atemu had.

His heart fluttered slightly at the thought of Atemu, Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Why had this man, who was actually decades older than him, had such an effect on him? This wonderful man who had yet to learn everything about his body, but who he had explored every inch of.

*_ba-boom… ba-boom…_*

War was raging in his body as his heart continued to slow. His ears, which had turned deaf against the world, felt like they were being pressured into hearing. White noise filled the silence and an odd pressing sensation made his ears quite painful. All he wanted to do now was curl in on himself and disappear under an unseen blanket, but he couldn't even do that. All efforts to pull his arm across his chest were halted by the numbing sensation and the fact that they were locked in place by some unseen force.

He resisted the urge to open his eyes. He didn't want to; fearing the everlasting darkness which he knew would spread out before him. He wasn't even sure if he could open his eyes anyway, trying it now would be quite pointless. Then again, his eyes could be open right now without him noticing. He still couldn't move a muscle after all.

*_ba-boom… … … ba-boom_*

His heart just skipped a beat, he was sure of it. Something was happening, something outside this realm of darkness. That something made his frozen heart flutter painfully and even if it was slowing and skipping beats, it ached and seemed to want to jump out of his chest. A bright light suddenly filled his void and the darkness surrounding him eased its tight hold. His numb limbs started to tingle, as his they had been sleeping all this time, and warmth spread through his chest in an effort to chase away the cold.

He breathed in a rattling breath, like he had been smothered this entire time. His eyes opened on their own account and watched as a golden light spread itself around him. In the middle of all this light appeared a figure. His bright crimson eyes shone with a great sadness but his entire posture screamed strength and determination. His mouth was forming words, but Harry couldn't hear them. His ears had yet to start working again. It was either that or the figure was standing too far away for him to hear.

His brain was working overtime to try and figure out who was standing in the middle of all that light, but all it produced was white noise. It was giving him a headache. He tried to shake his head, but it was still stuck in something. Pushing down the panic which was making its way through his body, Harry took another deep breath and started muttering softly to himself. "Some things are never easy. Maybe I should try to access my magic. What was that severing charm again? Hmm, maybe that's a bit much. It worked on Mrs Black though, but then again she was only a canvas. I don't want to lose any limbs in the process."

Staring down at the figure, Harry noticed that the light seemed to decrease in strength making the figure much clearer. The light seemed to come from the golden item in the man's hand. Harry finally noticed the strange power coming from the light. It was warm and almost painful how it oozed with power. The strange hum which was coming from it would have eased Harry's heart had it not been for the warning it was giving the darkness surrounding him. "_Go back, go back. Leave this human be. You're powers are not meant for here. Now let go!_"

The darkness around him laughed at the light. "**There is nothing you can do to stop me! This human has already lost his body and mind to me. It's no use to you what so ever. Or would you like to play with it?**"

Harry's body moved on his own, like he was on puppet strings. He was lifted up, his arms moved in front of him and his hands were waving a series of complex seals which didn't belong to his memories. He tried to fight the magic streaming through his body, feeling it build up in side of him until it pushed itself out of his body and towards the lone figure. _No, please_. The light of his magic kept on rushing towards that familiar man. _No, stop this please_. It would hit in three, two, one…

"STOP!" His voice sounded harsh, like he hadn't used it in days, and it actually startled him a little. The light of his magic stopped just before it hit the familiar figure and disappeared.

*_ba-boom… BA-boom_*

His heart pushed against his chest, making his gasp for breath. He pulled a hand free and clawed at his chest, eyes wide in pain and panic. "Leave!" he yelled at the figure, which blinked up in shock. "Run, Atemu!"

Shock run through his entire body as he realised just who it was that was challenging the darkness surrounding him. His lover, the ruler of Egypt, was being the fool he had always been, facing evil on his own to save the ones he cares for. "Stop being a fool!" he yelled, grimacing at the pain which was coursing through his entire body. "You need to live. I'm nothing worth sacrificing for!"

"SHUT UP!" Atemu bellowed, shocking Harry so his body froze again. "Every life is worth saving!" He started to chant a spell even Harry had never heard of. The light emitting from the Golden pendent grew brighter and started surrounding him again. The darkness surrounding Harry was screeching and crying out in pain. Harry's body was burning as the darkness grew scorching hot. He pulled against the hold it still had on him, desperately trying to get away from the heat.

With his free arm he first tried to push himself free from the darkness which was holding him, but decided against it when the heat scorched his hand. He grabbed his left shoulder and started to pull. Even if he would break every bone in his body, he would pull himself free from the substance which was burning him alive. He pressed his eyes closed and let out a cry of pain and agony as his fingers blistered pulling his left arm free.

*_BA-boom… ba-BOOM_*

His heart protested again, as if it knew it didn't have long left. His legs were suddenly free of the darkness and he was falling towards the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact which would most likely kill him. It never came and when Harry opened his eyes he noticed that his numb body was being cradled by Spiria. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice nearly breaking from the strain. The female spirit smiled softly down at him and lowered him slowly towards where Isis was sitting.

His body was badly injured and he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to, so when Isis told him in a stern voice that he was to remain lying on the ground Harry didn't argue for once. He coughed weakly and grabbed Isis's hand as she started to heal him. "It's already too late," he whispered, taking a deep rattling breath as his heart gave another painful throb. "There's too much damage… from earlier… and now. Healing me… won't do any good."

"Don't say that," Isis said, trying to take her hand back from him. She stopped resisting when Harry stretched out his other hand towards where the Pharaoh was chanting his spell. He felt for his last remaining magic, pushing it forwards and away from him so he could summon his inner spirit. "Come forth, Yahya!"

His partner and friend appeared kneeling next to him, its Jackal head bowed as if it was sad. "You really shouldn't be doing this Harakhty," Yahya said, using his arm guards for support. It was as if the Jackal was tired as well. Its outlines were already fading. Harry smiled at the name which linked him to this place and he wondered if dying here would mean dying in his present. At least he had been loved in the end.

"This is my last will," Harry said, focusing his eyes so he could see his lover more clearly in the distance. The man was radiating power, but Harry could already see Atemu fading in his effort of locking away the Dark One. "My use has ended, but yours has not. Yahya, please stay with the Pharaoh. Protect him with your life, keep him company, speak to him when he is lonely and remind him that he is not alone." He squeezed his eyes shut as pain seared through his body again.

"Very well…" Yahya said, but Harry grabbed his arm with surprising force. "Swear it," Harry said forcefully. "Swear to me that you will do as I ask. I know I'm asking a lot of you, who knows what will happen when Atemu finishes that chant, but all I can do for him now is ask you to protect him in my place." He coughed hard and with the combination of his failing heart, the pain became too immense. He tried to roll in on himself, gritting his teeth. He could faintly hear people calling out his name, but he could no longer respond. The pain was taking a toll on his vocal cords as he screamed in agony.

_Harry, do not worry_, echoed through his head as he arched his back, his eyes wide open staring unseeing at the sky. _I swear that I will watch over you Pharaoh until the end of my days_. The Jackal's words came of some comfort to Harry and it eased his heart. His body turned numb again and he was panting where he laid, eyes wide staring blankly at the darkened sky. It was getting lighter, as if the sun was finally breaking through the night, and Harry wondered why he could no longer hear anything. The silence was almost overwhelming and would have send him right back into the darkness of his thoughts, if Isis hadn't seen drawing him back to his crumbling world of pain. His eyes refocused again and he could see the familiar blue robes of High Priest Seth fluttering in the wind. They were spattered with blood and dirt, something he hadn't seen before on those usually white and blue robes.

Harry chuckled and silently wondered if delirium was setting in. "You look like you've seen better days Seth," he croaked, not even hearing his own voice. He was sure the High Priest was spouting out some witty remark though. "How I would have loved to hear your voice once more before I leave this work." He raised his hand and stared in interest as his hand started to fade. "I wonder if I will die before fade, or will I die after I materialise again?" He coughed, causing him to wince again as a stab of pain seared through his heart once more.

"At least now I know that you are alive and well, we do not have to worry about who's going to rule next." He could see the shocked expression of Isis as well as Seth as it dawned on them what their Pharaoh was doing, but it was too late. The sky had completely cleared of all darkness and Harry could barely feel Atemu. Yahya had disappeared from his side, like Harry had asked it to. He latched onto Isis's arm and he tried to pull himself upwards, he was desperate to see his lover one last time. "I will return to see the puzzle whole again," he muttered just as the lights around him finally faded completely once more.

…

…

…

*_ba-boom… ba-boom…_*

His heart returned to a steady rhythm. He could feel his consciousness drift back to reality. It was as if he had awakened from a deep sleep. It had been such a good dream too. Of a man with heavenly eyes and beautiful skin. He could still feel his skin tingle at the distant memory. Or had it really been a dream?

Whatever it had been, it had left his body numb and feeling weird. Which was a contradiction in itself, but it felt like parts of his body had fallen asleep while others were buzzing with a strange pain the moment he focussed on it. Harry breathed in deeply and gritted his teeth when the strain on his lungs made itself known together with some tension on his chest. It felt like at least one of his ribs was broken and a few muscles were strained and bruised. He could not feel his feet and the lower half on his legs. _What in Merlin's name happened_?

The ground underneath him shook and Harry blinked up towards the sky. Someone was crying out in shock and what sounded like fear. It took a while for Harry to realise that they were crying out for him and to realise that they were speaking English. It felt like a foreign language to him, like he had been away for a long time. "Harry! Where are you? Harry?"

He opened his mouth as he tried to answer back, but all he could bring out was a gasp and some weird sounds. It felt like he had been lying in the sun too long and had breathed in too much sand. Where was he anyway? The earth felt hard underneath him and the sky above was coloured pink and golden with pillars on either side of him, reaching for it. Suddenly the familiar face of Bill Weasley and Jack Harper. They both looked very worried. "What the hell happened Harry?"

Harry grinned. "I'm back," he whispered, before fainting once more.

_End!_

**A/N: The name Yahya means: 'given by God'.  
Well, that was the last chapter. If you have read all of the A/N's then you would know that this is not the end. There will be a sequel, but not for some time as I have a few other stories I wish to finish. That and it's going to be a busy two months which means that it will probably be beginning of the New Year that the sequel is posted. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again at the sequel. Stay well for now!**


	11. Author Note

**A/N: It is done! The sequel has been posted! We can rejoice :P  
It is under the name of House of the Rising Sun. I hope to all see you there and don't forget to review on the story ;)**


End file.
